


The Other Me

by ParkJiMinYoongix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Styles Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJiMinYoongix/pseuds/ParkJiMinYoongix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life couldn't get any better. He's in the worlds biggest British-Irish band. He has parents who love him, and couldn't be more proud. He has four best band mates that are like family to him. He's outgoing, he's confident, wealthy and all the girls adore him. He's living the life right? But what happens when his life starts to change? What happens when the rumors start? What happens when he finds out that not only has he been living his life as Harry Styles, but someone else has too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - Oneɘ | -

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in back 2013. Wrote quite a few chapters. Thought that maybe if I post it here instead, I'll get more feedback and will want to finish it. (P.S ) If your reading, just a heads up, it takes place around the year 2012, so imagine the boys to look like they did at that time. (P.P.S) The first chapter starts off a little corny, (this was the second fic I ever wrote, be nice) but it gets better by the third. Enjoy (:

_That's what makes you beautiful._

Confetti fell, and the crowd roared as the lads and I finished off the last song.

Niall laughed as Liam put a fans underwear on my head. I shook my head causing them to fall off then pick them up, hoping they weren't actually used before flinging them at Liam, as he ran away.

This was the last show of our tour for the year. And even thought it was over, and we now have time off, I know I'm going to miss it.

I walk over to the side of the stage, ruffling my fingers through my hair before grabbing a nearby bottle of water.

"We love you Dublin!" I yell into my mic, before gulping down the whole bottle.

"Thank you Dublin! You guys were amazing!" Liam shouts.

"Thank you so much for every single one of you who bought a ticket to be here tonight." Niall thanks. "Because, its because of you guys, that we were able to book this stage and take it all over the world. Hopefully ye enjoyed yourself tonight because we definitely did. Thank you so much guys, and we can't wait to see you all next year!"

"Thank you!" Louis thanked as he and Zayn waved then walked towards the exit in the back of the stage.

I furrowed my brows before watching Niall hurry behind them. Liam eyed me before walking over to Dan, who was unplugging his guitar.

I looked away, to a group of girls near the side of the stage where I stood, that were calling and shouting my name.

"Harry!"

"Harry over here!"

"Harry _please!_ "

"Oh my God, _Harry!_ "

I grin at them picking up a half full bottle and walk over to them. " _What?"_ I mouth at them, while grinning.

"I love you!" A pretty brunette, yelled.

"Can I have your t-shirt?!" Another shouts.

"You're so cute!"

I unscrew the bottle, sipping some before holding it out in front of me as they screamed my name.

"What are you doing with that water Harry?" A blonde yelled.

I then walk alongside the stage, spraying the crowd as they screamed.

I start laughing, not taking notice of one brunette as she takes a bottled water out of her bag and starts spraying me back. I close my eyes and stick my tongue out as the water drenched me. I then laugh and look down at my shirt and jeans with an amused look on my face.

The girls screamed and laughed as I pointed to the brunette, " _Sneaky"_ I mouthed to her with a grin, as Liam suddenly comes up beside me throwing his arm over my shoulders telling me that we needed to go. We both wave to the crowd as we headed off and backstage.

We stopped at the nearby table and sat our mics down next to the others, along with our earpieces as well. Then we walked into Zayn's dressing room where everyone seemed to be. Zayn sat on the couch, fingers tapping away at his phone, while Niall and Louis sat on his sides, holding Chinese carryout containers and chopsticks.

"I give up." Niall groans throwing his chopsticks to the floor. "I can never use those things." He says getting to look for a fork.

I take off my wet shirt and throw it near my bag. "Where's my food?" Liam asks looking around the room.

"Near Niall." Louis responds with a mouth full, watching as Liam quickly rushes over towards Niall, making sure he didn't sneak a few bites. Niall sticks his tongue out at him.

"Here Haz." Louis says, handing me a while container.

"Thank's boo." I take it and sit next to him, opening up the container to reveal twelve sushi rolls. _Yum._

" _Mmm_." I hum as I ate one, then look around me before drinking from the cup of juice that sat on the floor near my foot.

"That's _mine_."Louis whines frowning.

"Sorry." I chuckle, sitting the cup down.

There's a knock at the door, and a head of white hair sticks through. Lou. "Is there anyone naked?" She asks, aloud while keeping her eyes covered. 

"Its safe Lou." I spoke.

"Good good." she drops her hand and her eyes land on Louis. "Hiding the Chinese are we?" She accuses as she grabs Louis' container and sticks and begins to take a bite of his food.

" _Heeey_!" Louis whines.

"Oh how I hate these damn things." She complains handing the chopsticks back to Louis, along with his food.

"Tell me about it!" Niall says, shaking his head. I laugh as I pick up my sticks, having no problem at all.

Paul comes in the room, clapping his hands together. "Great show tonight lads."

"Indeed it was." Lou smiles, agreeing.

"As much as I love performing, I'm glad the tour is finally over. So now we can finally chill." Zayn spoke, putting his phone in his pocket.

" _Oh yeah_." Niall says.

" _Yes_!" Louis hissed, enthusiastically holding the ' _s_ ', he closed his eyes as he balled his hand into a fist, and slowly brung it down.

"Hate to break it to ya guys, but you have a gig in London tomorrow. At three." Paul says, looking at his watch. "The jet is waiting for us. We'd better get going. Its gonna take us ad least an hour to get to the air port."

"You serious mate?" Zayn asks running a hand through his hair.

" _What?_ Ughh!" Louis groans loudly making an inhuman noise, startling me causing me to jump and drop my food on the floor.

" _Louis!_ " I hiss. I whine as I stared at the scattered rice rolls on the carpet.

"Another gig?" Niall frowns.

"I thought we were gonna have a break?" Louis complains, his voice slightly cracking.

"Sorry boys, you wanted to be pop stars. You'll be able to chill soon."

" _Rock_ stars." I correct, and smirk.

He raises a brow and smirks back. "Yeah. _Sure_. Bring your food lads, were leaving now." He says, leaving the room.

"What food." I mumble standing up. I reach down for Louis' cup just as he does, but I quickly snatch it up before him.

"What are you-" He starts, as I bring the cup to my mouth and drink the rest to the last drop. Once I finished, I drop the cup right in front of him and smirk.

His eyes grow wide, as he shouts " _You arse!_ " and tries to grab me.

I turn to run but fail, as I trip falling over a pair sneakers. Louis' sneakers. _Of course_.

As soon as I hit the ground, he sits on my back holding my head down to the carpet, and puts his bare foot up to my face.

"Say you're sorry!" He threatens.

"Narggh!" I mumble loudly into the carpet as I turn my head the other way away from the foul smell.

He brings his other foot to my face. "Harry!" He demands.

" _Noooo_." I whine turning my face up into a frown in disgust. "Why don't you wear socks?!" I scream.

Niall laughs at my pain as he tries to get Louis off me.

"Boys!" Paul yells coming back into the room. "Lets _go_."

Louis gets off me to put his shoes on as I grab my bag along with a clean tshirt, slipping it on as I leave the room after Niall.

We walk outside past screaming fans, that were being held back by planks that stood in front of them. Paul walks behind us, followed by Louis, who soon catches up. He ruffles my hair as I smirk, pushing him towards the fans causing one to almost grab a hold of his shirt. I laugh as Louis shrieks hysterically as he runs towards to car and gets in after me.

"God Niall, you need a shower!" Liam complains, fanning the air as Niall reaches his arm pit up near Liam's head on purpose.

"We all need showers genius." Louis states, causing Liam to glare, Niall to let out his infectious laughter, Zayn to chuckle, and I to smile, as the car finally pulls off.

_See you soon Dublin._


	2. - Twoo | -

"I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want. So tell me watcha' want, whatcha' really really want!" Louis sang as we walked through the airport.

"Louis." Liam groans in annoyance.

"If you wanna be my lover, ya gotta get wit my friends." Niall, then sang. "Make it last forever."

"Friendship never ends!" Louis and Niall sung in unison both with an arm over each others shoulder.

"Would you guys please shut up." Liam begged.

I laugh moving my hair to the side, but I freeze in alarm as soon as I'm pushed forward and I feel two arms wrap around my waist.

I then hear screams and I feel the arms forcefully being tugged from my body.

I turn around to see the airport security holding a girl who was frantically thrashing in his arms trying to get loose.

I then look behind him as groups of girls stood at the airport doors, and start running our way as soon as they spot us.

"Go! Gate 12 now!" I hear Paul yell to the others, as he puts a hand on my back.

I start to run along side Paul.

We make it and run through gate 12, as the woman closes the door behind us.

Once we get outside, I walk past Zayn who was already smoking a cigarette and aboard the jet.

"They some crazy mofo's!" Niall states in a deep voice, looking out the window.

I join him, panting trying to get my breathing back to normal and watch the fans as they stand at the airport glass. Some waving, and some with their phones out.

"You alright Harry?" Liam asks me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod, and take my shirt off, throwing it down on a chair, then I head back to the kitchen area and dig through the cabinets for a snack.

Louis comes out of the bathroom. "You okay Hazza?"

"Yeah." I answer popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"You should get some sleep guys." Paul says, stepping onto the jet after Zayn. "You alright?" He asks me.

"Yes." I answer in a tone of annoyance and take the bag out of the microwave once it beeped.

I take a seat near a window and stare out into the dimness of the outside.

Why are they bothering me so much about if I'm alright? It's not like this hasn't happened before. I mean the fan didn't do anything like claw my eyes out or anything.

Geez. All she wanted was a hug.

I feel someone plop down beside me and I look over to see a blonde haired boy smiling at me.

I roll my eyes and hand him the bag.

He takes the bag without delay and starts munching away.

I lean my chair back. "Harry." Paul says and I look up to meet his gaze. He had seriousness in his eyes as he spoke. "Get some sleep. I have to talk to you about something in the morning."

I nod slowly, taking the blanket my mum bought me out of my bag and wrap it around myself.

Niall wraps up the remainder of the popcorn, puts his headphones in his ears and soon leans his chair back, as well as the others as our pilot tells us were about to head off.

The planes lights are soon shut off as well as the emergency ones, as we begin to lift off into the air.

I think about our last show tonight, and the amazing rush I always have when being on stage as I close my eyes and soon drift off into a deep slumber.


	3. - Threɘ | -

_Song - Radioactive, Imagine Dragons (Instrumental)_

" **E** dward!" He screamed, as I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut.

I got a chair and jammed it under the doorknob since my door only locked from the outside.

I opened the doubled doors of my closet, closing the doors behind me, my heart was racing against my chest, as I slid down to the floor in the corner of the dark closet.

"Edward!" I hear the door handle rattle back and forth. "Open the fucking door!" He yells.

**_*earlier*_**

"Pass me the peas." My dad said to me, staring at the bowl that sat next to my plate.

I stopped chewing and lifted the bowl and handed it to my Mum since she was closer, compared to my Dad who sat across the table from me.

"I said pass _me_ the peas boy." He glared.

My Mum put a hand on his arm as she handed him the bowl, which he snatched from her.

Once I finished my food, I got up from the table and took my plate to the sink.

"Hm." Mum said and put her dish in the sink, along with other dishes. "You got the dishes tonight."

_Just like every night._

I bit my lip as she walked away into the living room. My Dad wasn't at the table anymore, so I assumed he was done with his plate.

I took it and dropped it the sink with the others and ran the water, adding soap.

"Who the hell moved my plate?"

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath as I turned around and spoke. "I...I did.."

He looked at me as if I had just slapped him in the face. "And why the hell would you do that?"

"I-I thought you were d-done." I stutter now shaking.

"Did I say I was done boy?" He asked while taking steps toward me.

I stare at him frightened as he stops in front of me.

My Dad was way taller than me. He was about 6'1, while I was about 5'11.

My eyes travel down to his hand that was once balled into a fist, knowing what was coming next.

"Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!" He yelled, as I felt impact on my cheek that sent me to the floor.

"Then he over here got the damn water running like he paying the damn bills." He spoke loudly turning off the water.

I was lying on my stomach as I looked up to my mum who just sat on the couch ignoring what was happening to me... as usual.

He grabs my shoulder and turns me around on my back. Fear grew in my body as he stared back at me.

"Don't you know better than to ignore me boy?" He growled, his eyes filled with hatred.

He swung down punching me hard in the face causing the other side of my face to hit the floor from the impact.

_Fuck! My face hurt like hell._

He stood up wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Ignore me again, and you'll get it worse next time." He warned.

I don't know where the sudden courage in me came from but I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Fuck you!" I spat leaning up on my hands, as blood dripped from my mouth.

I heard my Mum gasp.

He looked at me angrily. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Before I could answer, he spun around and dug in the drawer throwing forks and spoons out of the drawer as he looked threw it.

My heart started to race as I quickly got up and stumbled towards the stairs.

"Get your arse back down here!" My Mum yelled.

"I'm gonna kill em' Samantha!" I then heard my Dad yell after.

...

I now sat in my closet and my breathing increased as the banging started.

Each bang caused me to jump.

And with each bang, I heard the chair against it crack more and more.

I look down and with the little light that was beaming through my closet, managed to spot out a thin metal hanger.

Frantically, I pick it up, pushing the hair out of my eyes.

With my shaky hands, I unhook the part of the hanger that connects it together and bent it out so that I could use it as defense.

I suddenly hear the chair break, and the door flies open hitting the wall behind it.

My breath hitches, and I quickly cover my mouth as he walks into my room.

"Where the fuck are you boy?" He growls as I watched him through the crack, walk to the middle of my room and then look under my bed.

He quickly got up and starts yelling, and throwing my things, trashing my room.

Till he suddenly stops and his eyes roam to my closet.

I hold my breath as he slowly walked to it.

My grip on the hanger tightened if that's even possible, as he began to reach for the handle.

_Now...Now!_

I tell myself as I quickly stand up and push the doors open with all my strength causing him to stumble backwards.

I make a run for it, only to get pulled back by the collar of my shirt, causing me to choke and drop the hanger as I reach for my neck.

I'm swung back, as he then grabs me by my throat and I slowly feel my feet begin to lift up from the floor.

I gasp and choke as his grip suddenly tightens, and then I'm thrown down having my breath being taken from me as my back hits the floor. My head hits it soon after.

I grit my teeth in agony and a slight daze, before he gets over top of me and grabs a fistful of my hair, lifting my head up.

He then reveals a knife from his back pocket and presses the side of the blade against my neck.

"You fucking piece of shit." He growls, his spit hitting my face.

My body trembles as he then points the knife towards my stomach.

_He's going to kill me._

My eyes travel up to the doorway, where my mum stood with an emotionless expression on her face.

_God, what did I ever do to deserve a family like this?_

He lets go of my hair and pushed my head back down to the floor, causing me to cry out as extreme pain vibrates through my skull.

His hand covers my face as I look through his fingers in terror. I squirm as he lifts my shirt before dragging the knife teasingly along my stomach.

I feel my eyes slowly begin to close as I began to feel faint. I struggle to open them back up, as, my eyelids start to feel as if they weighed a ton.

"Your worthless." He spat. "Some son you are. Why don't you do me and your mother a favor and just kill yourself already?" He asks, referring to the cuts on my wrist that were now visible due to my sleeve being pulled up.

I then screamed in pain as I felt the sharp blade pierce and slice my skin as he ran it across my stomach.

"Pathetic." He spat as stands up, kicking my leg before leaving the room along with my mum.

The tears slowly start to fall from my eyes, as I lie there staring up at the ceiling, applying pressure to my wound as the blood seeped through my fingers.


	4. - Fourɿ | -

**\- H α r r y -**

 

 **I** shot up out of my sleep, my heart racing as I grip my side feeling excruciating pain in the region below my navel.

I clench my teeth together pushing down on my stomach groaning out in pain.

I look to my side, in search of Niall, who was no longer near me, but the others were still sleeping.

I slowly lift myself up from my seat and make my way towards the bathroom.

I knock on the door. "Niall?" I twist the handle realizing it was locked then knocked again. "Niall you in there?"

I lean my head on the door. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute Harry." He answered.

"Please..hurry." I beg, exhaling harshly as the pain only got worse.

I drop down to my knees with one hand gripping my side as my other still held the doorknob.

"Harry?" I hear Liam's voice. "Harry are you alright?" He's suddenly at my side.

I shake my head. "What's wrong?" He asks, his tone full of worry. "Guys, guys there's something wrong with Harry." He shouts trying to wake everyone.

The bathroom door suddenly opens and Niall's head sticks out, with confusion printed on his face. "Harry?"

Soon everyone is huddled around me.

"Jesus, Niall what the hell'd you do in there!" Louis frowns, fanning the air.

"Harry what's wrong?" Paul asks.

"M-my side." I gasp. "It hurts."

"Like cramps?" Zayn asks.

"He's not a girl ya twit." Louis says. "It's not like it's his time of the month or something." He pauses. "Its not. _right_ Harry?"

"Louis." I groan in annoyance.

"What's it feel like Harry?" Liam asks, sitting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't..I don't know, i-its like a sharp pain." I cry.

"Can you move at all Harry?" Paul then asks.

I shake my head no. "I-i can..but it hurts to much." I say, as I feel tears swell in my eyes.

"We gotta land this thing and get you to a hospital." Paul states standing up and walking through the pilot door telling him we need to land the plane.

"Well it's a good thing were here already." The pilot responds as the plane glides to the ground and soon stops at the London airport.

"Alright guys. Harry try to relax, I'm gunna call an ambulance." Paul says stepping off the plane.

Louis sits down next to me and lifts my head onto his lap, while my body lays sprawled out on the floor.

He pushes my hair back. "Liam, get me a rag please. He's sweating like crazy."

Liam responds by going to go search for a rag. 

"Your'e gonna be alright love." Louis murmurs, while running a hand through my hair. I swallow, harsh pants being released from my lips as I stare up at him. 

Liam returns, handing Louis a rag. Louis gently dabs it on my forehead and face as Zayn asks, "You sure it's just not the bubble guts Harry?" 

"Yeah, maybe you just need to use the toilet." Liam says.

"If he does, _I_ wouldn't go in there." Louis says, as he points to the loo. "Smells like something _died_."

I try to laugh, but it comes out as a cough, then a groan, as I realize laughing may not be such a good idea.

"Not funny." Niall frowns, folding his arms in a pout. "It doesn't smell that bad."

Zayn looks at Niall and raises a brow as if to say _seriously?_

Louis looks at Niall. "You're kidding. _It doesn't smell that bad-_ and then you just have the door just sittin' wide open!" He says, smacking Niall in the leg with the rag. "Close the door!" He says, making gagging noises, as Niall laughs and closes the door.

I smile a pained smile at my friends as two men come on the plane wearing dark green paramedic uniforms.

"Alright son, were gunna lift you up on three alright?" One says to me.

I nod and once they reach three, I clench my teeth together, clutching my side as I'm lifted onto a stretcher.

I hear someone sniff and look over to see Niall with tears in his eyes and his cheeks soaked.

"Niall." I say lowly as I then feel a pain of distraught in my chest at the sight of him crying.

Liam wraps his arms around Niall to comfort him. "He's going to be alright mate." Niall nods twice then wipes his nose.

"Wait, can I go with him?" Louis asks in a rush, getting up from the floor, moving to go with the men.

"Family only son." One of the men says.

"But we are family." Liam frowns.

"Boys as soon as they take him, we're getting in the bus thats waiting now and following them straight there. Let them go. Harry we'll see ya there alright? And I called your mum. She's on her way to the hospital now." Paul tells me.

All I do is nod as I'm taken off the plane and into an ambulance.


	5. - Fiveɘ | -

" **H** e's loosing blood people!" Someone yells as I feel hands on my wound.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"We gotta stop the bleeding and get this stitched up!"

_Beep._

_Beep._

That's the last thing I heard till everything faded out.

 

\- **H α r r y** -

 

The sound of sobbing awoke me as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I squinted them shut due to the lighting in the room.

"God, Harry.." a soft voice says as kisses are soon placed all over my face.

"Mum-mum!" I say, as I try moving my face out of her grip, dodging her lips.

"Oh stop it. I can give you all the kisses I want." She says. "Thank God you're alright."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your sister and everyone are in the waiting room. I'll go let them know you're awake." She says leaving the room.

She returns minutes later with everyone, each having concerned looks on their faces.

"Hazza!" Louis cries and runs over to me jumping on the bed, engulfing me in a hug.

"Louis!" Liam shouts. "Easy, easy."

"Your gunna hurt em'!" Zayn states.

I chuckle. "I'm fine guys."

The doctor enters the room. "Alright Mr. Heaton." He says walking over to my bed.

I shoot him a confused look. "Um.."

"The wound you had wasn't very deep. So it wasn't life threatening. But you did lose a lot of blood within the time of your arrival here.." He continues.

" _Wound?_ " Me and my mum say in unison.

"Yes.." The doctor says now confused as he looks at our confused faces. "Weren't you just in the ER?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Mr..." He say's looking at his clipboard.

"Styles." I respond.

He pauses. "My apologies, there seems to have been a mix-up somehow...I have no idea.." He murmurs shaking his head. He flips through a couple pages. " Alright. Now Mr. Styles, I have to tell you that we found nothing to why you were having those abdominal pains. We ran a few tests and everything seemed perfectly fine. But were going to give you pain killers that you can take just in case the pain returns. We gave you some earlier and they seemed to have worked. Your not feeling any pain now are you?"

I shake my head. "I feel fine to be honest."

He nods, "Good." while writing something down. "The symptoms of taking these pills are you may feel drowsy or even sleepy at times. But that's about it. Now, you take one of these a day for a week. But only if the pain is there. If it doesn't come back, you don't need to take them." He says handing me the container. "And that's about it. But if the pain does come back and it's too excruciating then we do suggest you come back here and we'll run some more tests alright?"

I nod. "Ok."

"Alright. You are free to go." He says, shaking my mothers hand as she thanks him, then leaves the room.

I cautiously get up and look for my shoes.

"Are you sure your okay Harry?" My mum asks with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine mum." I tell her slipping my shoes on.

She sighs. "I don't know... I think you should cancel that show." She says looking at Paul.

"Mum I'm fine." I protest.

"She's right." Gemma agrees. "I mean what if the pain comes back and you break down in front of the audience? That would'nt look to good."

Paul sighs. "I suppose your right."

"I'd hate for the rest to miss the show. Can't the boys do it without him?" Gemma asks.

" _No!_ -No." Louis quickly steps in, and turns to Paul. "We need Harry. Yeah definitely." He nods. "Paul, please. We need a break anyways. _Please_." He begs.

"Yeah _please_." Niall steps in.

After a minute of silence Paul finally nods. "I'm gunna go make the call. For Harry's sake." He says and exits the room leaving the lads sighing in relief.

"Thank God." Niall says, turning to me. "I'm glad your okay Haz." He smiles.

I smile. "Thanks Nialler."

We head outside just as a black bus arrives in the front of the hospital.

Gemma hugs me and then my mum. "Well I have to run."

"Where you going?" I frown.

"Date." She winks, kissing my forehead before walking off. "Later little brother."

"You coming with me?" My mum asks me.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna spend time with the lads before they're dropped off. Then head to the flat." I shrug.

"Alright then." She says and kisses my forehead then hugs me. "But please come over any day while your off. I miss you. Robin misses you too."

"Kay." I smile. "Bye, love you." 

"Your mum.." Liam shakes his head as he comes to stand next to me, watching my mom walk away. "Is so hot."

I huff, shoving him away as Niall laughs. "He isn't lying Haz." Niall agrees.

I roll my eyes, getting onto the bus as the others follow suit, laughing at my annoyance.


	6. - Sixx | -

_It will leave a scar._

The doctor's words replayed in my head over and over.

_Of course it will leave a scar._

_Just another one to add on to the others.._

_Why couldn't I have just died in my room?_

I had gotten 19 stitches. The doctor had told me that I have a slight concussion, which didn't surprise me because my head hurt like hell. He also had asked me if I had done this to myself since he saw the scars on my wrist.

_What an asshole. Like it mattered anyway. He wouldn't believe me.Why would I do this to myself? I mean I know I cut myself but I wouldn't go this far as to stabbing myself. I just... Did he not notice the bruises on my face? And the concussion! How on earth would someone give themselves a concussion on purpose? Dick._

I looked at the clock on the wall. Staring at the minute hand as it slowly ticked towards 9:45pm.

"Would you like for me to call your parents? Or a close family member?" The doctor asks, snapping me out of day dream, as he comes into the room.

I bite my lip. The only family I had were my mum and dad, and I sure as hell wasn't calling them. I had managed to escape the house without them even realizing.

_I wonder if they even care that I'm gone. What am I thinking, of course they don't._

"Can I just leave?"

He shook his head no. "I'm going to call a family member to come get you. You shouldn't be moving around by yourself with a concussion."

He went over the prescription medicine that I needed to take for the next few weeks, then sat it on the table. After he seemed to hesitate. "Do you mind if I... ask?" He asks while dabbing his finger to each side of his chest.

I immediately knew what he was talking about, and anger boiled inside me. "Yeah, actually I fucking do." I spat leaning up in the bed.

He looked at me in surprise as embarrassment grew on his face. "I-im sorry, I've just never seen anything like it before." He explains.

I leaned back crossing my arms and sigh. "Sorry... I just don't like talking about it." I spoke lowly.

"I understand. My apologies." He nods and clears his throat. "I'll be back in a few." He tells me then leaves the room.

Once the door is shut, I quickly get dressed, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach, pushing my hand against my stitches as I bend down to slip on my jeans. I lift my shoes one by one with the tip of my foot, and grab them up in a swift movement.

I grab my meds and quickly tip toe to the door. Peeking out to make sure the coast is clear, I then sped past the nurses and other patients as I fled out the hospital doors, ignoring everyones stares, as they're probably wondering why a shoe less boy is running out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is...very emotional.


	7. - Seveɘn | -

**I** ran until I couldn't run anymore. I don't know why I was still running. I was miles away from the hospital by now. But something inside of me, just kept telling me to run. 

So I ran.

I ran until it felt as if my heart was gonna burst from my chest. I had no idea where I was when I stopped on an empty road looking at my surroundings. I bend down wheezing, placing my hands on my knees. It started getting hard to breathe and I slightly start to panic while trying to get my heart to slow down.

_Breathe Edward..breathe._

After a couple minutes, as my heart finally started to slow to its normal pace. I sigh, jumping as a loud rumbling noise above startles me. I look up as drops of water fall onto my face. I begin running again as it starts to rain, but not to fast. Thankful that it isn't raining too hard. More of a heavy drizzle.

To say that I couldn't wait to get to that hellhole I sadly call home would be a lie. But what wouldn't be a lie, is that I cant wait till I get there so that I can get some rest. I shake my head out of my thoughts and quickly look behind me before running across the street, which was the most idiotic thing I could have done. I forgot to look both ways. 

The sound of a large horn and bright headlights startle me causing me to trip and fall in the middle of the street. 

In panic, too shocked to think about the pain I'm in, I cover myself up in fetal position as the tires screech against the black pavement.

 

**\- H α r r y -**

 

"Okay, why did the mushroom go to the party?" Louis said while crunching on crisps as all of us are sat on the couch.

"I don't know Louis, why?" Zayn asks, completely non-oblivious to the fact that Louis has told this joke a million times.

"Because he was a fun-guy." Louis says, laughing as he slaps Zayn on his knee. We all chuckle except Zayn who just sighs while shaking his head.

"What did one plate say to the other?" I say. They all look at me.

"I don't know. What did it say Haz?" Niall asks.

"Your suppose to guess Niall." I sigh.

"But I don't know." He chuckles.

I look at the others. "Liam?"

"Uhh..are you hungry?" Liam shrugs.

I blink at him. "No."

"Then what Haz?" Zayn asks.

"Lunch is on me." I grin.

Niall chuckles while the rest just stare at me. 

"What?" I ask.

Zayn and Liam smile while Louis gives me a _don't ever tell a joke again_ look. They all get up, heading separate ways, Niall to the kitchen, Louis to the front of the bus, Zayn to his bunk, and Liam to the loo. I cross my arms and sit back on the couch, letting out a sigh through my bottom lip, causing the front of my hair to float in the air for a split second.

"Were dropping Niall off at his cousins first." Our driver Isaac says from the wheel. You could tell he was annoyed at the fact that Louis kept rubbing his hand over his baldhead. Louis kept chanting, _I can see the future_ over and over.

"I take that back, were dropping Louis off first." Isaac says.

" _Hey_." Louis says crossing his arms over his chest and makes humph sound. "I see no future for you." He simply states.

"Louis, please go sit down." Isaac implores.

Niall and I laugh, as Louis starts to strut back towards the seating area of the bus till he jumps, the sound of the bus' horn lingering throughout the bus, startling us all. Isaac shouts my name in an alarmed tone.

" _Harry?!_ "

I immediately shoot up in my seat in confusion, but I'm pushed back down as the bus breaks and makes a sharp turn. In the corner of my eye, I see Niall fall to the floor. 

"Niall!" I yell.

But I'm soon cut off in horror as I see Louis, try to grab ahold of something as he fails, and falls backwards to the front of the bus. His back hits the windshield glass, then he's thrown down the stairs, and hits the bus door with a thud.

"Louis!" I scream.

I fall from the couch as the bus rolls over something, then stops.

Zayn slowly gets up out of his bunk, a frightened look plastered on his face, as well as Liam, who comes out of the bathroom, asking "What the hell just happened?"

I'm unable to close my mouth, my heart racing as I'm frozen on the floor. I look down at my lap, then I look to my left, looking out the window. It's too dark out, but the street poles up the rode help, my sight falling on a hunched figure running up the road. I squint to get a better look, getting up slowly from the couch. "Guys.." I say frowning. Not realizing that it had only came out as a whisper. "Guys." I then say much louder. 

I turn my head and look at Niall, who sat across from me on the floor, with his back against the kitchen cabinet. My eyes grow wide as I see his mouth leaking blood.

Zayn quickly comes to his side as Liam gets him some napkins. Liam continues to ask what happened. Each of us to shocked to even comprehend ourselves.

I get up and quickly run to the front of the bus, glancing at Isaac, who seemed to be unconscious, as his head waved back and forth. I then run down the stairs to Louis, who's body laid crumbled in an odd angle at the door.

"Louis!" I cry, shaking his shoulder.

"Harry, what the fuck happened?!" Liam then yells at me as stops at the top of the stairs.

"We got into a fucking accident Liam!" I scream back, stating the obvious.

I turn back to Louis. "Louis. Louis, please wake up." I beg before grabbing underneath his arms. "Liam help me!" I say as I struggle lifting his body up the stairs.

"Here drink this." I hear Zayn say to Niall, as Liam and I lay Louis' limp body on the couch.

Zayn held a white cup up to Niall's mouth as Niall shook his head. His cheeks were soaked with tears. He whined, his lip trembling causing a streak of blood to leak down from his mouth.

"Niall drink." Zayn demands.

I turn my attention back to Louis, as Liam sat on the other side of him trying to wake him.

"Louis." He says. "Wake up mate."

"Louis." I cut in and shake his shoulders. " _Louis_." I shook him harder. " _Louis please_." I cry, as my sight began to blur. "No.." I whisper, my tears falling on to his shirt.

_This cannot be happening._

"Stop being a stubborn arse!" Zayn shouts making me to jump, but my eyes never leave Louis.

"Stop yelling at me!" Niall cries.

"Then drink it!" Zayn yells, bringing the cup to Niall's mouth again.

"Zayn." Liam spoke blinking causing the tears he had refused to let fall, fall from his eyes.

Zayn sighs. "Niall, it will help wash the blood away." He spoke, in frustration. "You did it once, why can't you do it again?"

He put the cup up to Niall's mouth as he once again refused to drink, moving his head to the side.

"Dammit Niall!" Zayn swore, standing up and throwing the cup of water down on the floor making Niall flinch.

"Zayn quit being so hard on him!" Liam says, as Zayn paces the room back and forth running his hands through his hair. "He's still in shock. We all just need to keep calm. Just try...and keep calm.."

I watch them through my fingers, as I cry into my hands. Zayn looks at Louis but quickly looks away, hurt plastered on his face. He then walks halfway to the front of the bus with the back of his hand wiping his eye.

"What do we do?" I whisper, my gaze falling on Niall's bloody mouth and shirt.

"Liam, what do we do?" I ask again.

"I..I don't know." He says, looking down at the dark blue carpet.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I shout looking at him.

"I mean I don't know Harry! I don't know the bloody answer to every fucking thing!" He yells back at me, his voice cracking.

We stare at each other as Zayn turns around facing us. He sniffs. "Did we hit something?"

I pause. "I-I don't know. Did we?"

He shrugs as Liam gets up and walks to the front of the bus, looking at Isaac as he leans over the side of his face.

"I don't think he's alive.." Liam says, causing me to look up at him with wide eyes. "He isn't breathing."

"I'm gunna go call my mum." Zayn says, walking towards the back.

Liam's eyes were barely readable as he hits the button that opens the door and exits the bus.

"Niall." I murmur and look at him. He looks at me snapping out of a trance then his eyes wander to Louis. He nods as if he'd read my mind and gets up and sits next to Louis as I walk over to Isaac. 

The front of his head was bleeding and the steering wheel had blood on it as well, which means he had hit his head. I walk off the bus avoiding a rain puddle as I step over it.

"See anything?" I ask Liam, before gasping as I realize that the bus was halfway on the sidewalk and we were on a bridge, the bus facing a railing. 

Liam got on all fours and looks under the bus, shielding his eyes from the headlights, which were still on.

"No." He shakes his head as he stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans. "Bus' wrecked though."

"Gah, were on a bridge Liam!" I say shaking my head as I walk to the railing and look down into the dark lake. "This lakes enormous. Can you imagine if we had drove off this thing?" I say terror-struck, eyes wide.

"No." Liam huffs, shaking his head as he looks down with me. "And I don't wanna imagine."

"God." I sigh, feeling emotional as I shake my head and step away from the railing. _I could've lost my life._

I flip my hair to the side, and rub my hands on my arms, that were starting to goose bump from the cold air and rain.

Liam steps back and turns to get back on the bus. "Hey Liam.."

He looked at me, as if to say _yeah._

"Before the accident happened- well as it was happening.. Isaac had said my name." I shiver at the fact, that my name was Isaac's last word before he died.

"What do you mean?" Liam frowns.

"He said it as if... as if he were startled or scared or something. I-I don't know." I say exhaling, as I grab at my hair, running a hand through. "I was on the couch.. It-it just doesn't make any sense. I can't really explain." I whisper shaking my head.

Liam's eyebrows creased. "I still don't understand Harry."

I shake my head. "Neither do I."

There's a pause before Liam gestures, "Come on, we'd better get back on the bus and lock the door. Just to be safe. We don't know what or who's out here." Liam says getting on the bus.

 _He's right. I don't even know where we are right now._ I thought, looking down the deserted road.

I get on the bus closing and locking the door behind me as Liam takes the keys out of the ignition, the headlights shutting off with the bus.

I look outside as nothing but darkness surrounds the bus. "Hey Liam."

He stops and turns around.

"Sorry for snapping at you."

The corner off his mouth curled up into a slight smile as he nods. "Its alright Harry."

Liam walks back over to Louis who was surrounded by Zayn and Niall. I bit my lip as my eyes start to water and I stop in my tracks, staring at his still body.

"Zayn what did your mum say?" Liam asks.

Zayn shakes his head. "She didn't answer."

Liam sits on the arm of the couch and they all turn and look at me. "Harry.." Liam gestures for me to come over.

"No..I can't." I say, as I head to the loo, wiping my eyes.

I walk in and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot red. I shake my head then walk to my bunk, burying myself under the sheets. I hear sniffling and movement of sheets across from me, letting me know that Zayn had now gotten in his.

"I'm gunna go call Paul." Liam spoke quietly as he walked back to our gaming area.

I turn and face the wall, taking out my phone as I logged onto Twitter. I found Louis's page and start to write him.

 _I will always.._ I started to write.

"If your thinking about doing, what I think your going to do, don't do it Harry." A voice says causing me to jump. Liam. "You know how the fans will react."

I hear him walk away and I sigh, deleting the words, just simply typing a _:(_ and hit the tweet button.

' **Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles 2s

@Louis_Tomlinson :(

I lock my phone ignoring the vibration it made every second. I turn onto my other side, and pull the bunk curtain shut, leaving me in the dark. I listened to the sound of Niall's bare feet on the kitchen floor as he cleaned up the mess Zayn made.

"We don't know where we are." I hear Liam say. "The area isn't familiar to either of us. We're on a bridge-"

"Guys." Niall says.

I want to answer him but I honestly didn't have the strength to. I pull the sheet further over my head.

"Guys!" I hear his feet patter against the carpet as he runs over to me, and snatches the curtain back. "Harry!" He shakes me. "Zayn, guys wake up! Liam! I think Lou just moved."

I quickly throw the sheets back and get up running over to Louis followed by the others. We all stand staring at him waiting for him to move. But he doesn't.

"Niall.." Liam begins.

"I swear!" Niall falls to his knees. "I swear he moved."

I shake my head and turn to walk away but Zayn stops me, grabbing my arm. Niall crawls over to Louis and brings his fingers to his neck. "Well he's breathing." He confirms looking up at us. I walk over to him. "Louis?" I say quietly.

His lashes start to flutter open revealing his bright blue eyes and he groans. "Haz?" He says.

"Louis!" I say, jumping on him engulfing him in a hug, hugging him tight.

He lightly hugs me back groaning. "What's going on?" He asks as he tries sitting up.

"No, no don't get up." Liam warns. "You might have a concussion."

I shush Louis, burying my face into his neck. "I thought you died, or was in a coma or something." I cry against his neck. 

He leans back from the hug. "I'm fine Haz." He says, studying my face. "Although you look like shit." 

I chuckle shaking my head. "It's because of you that I do Lou."

Louis grins lazily. " _Hey_ that rhymed."

"Quit ruining the moment Louis." Liam says, smiling. I reach my arm out to the others as they gladly join in on the hug.

" _Louuu_." Niall coo's, pouting.

"Thank fuck your ok." Zayn sighs.

I let out a deep sigh.

_Zayn took the words right out of my mouth._


	8. - Eightƚ | -

**I** struggle climbing up the side of the house, lifting myself through my window with a grunt. I fall to the floor with a thump dropping my shoes in the process.

_I can't believe I almost got hit by a bus._

I look around my room. It was a complete wreck. I guess he came back in and trashed it some more once he noticed that I left. I shake my head. I cant stay here...but I have nowhere else to go.

I pickup a few pairs of jeans and shirts from my floor, folding them before putting them in a plastic bag, since it's all that I have to carry things in.

I hear a crash, then a shrill cry that halts me in my actions. I hesitantly sit the bag down, and slowly walk out of my room, listening to the sobs I hear down the hall, coming from my parents bedroom.

I walk to the door, lightly tapping on it even though it was cracked, I hesitate before walking in. Wait.. 

_What the hell am I doing?_

I take a deep breath as I enter the room seeing my mum sitting on the floor near the bed crying with her knees to her chest, and her head down.

The vase that once sat on her dresser was now on the floor in pieces.

"Mum.." I spoke quietly.

She looks up at me eyes bloodshot red. Big purple bruise on her cheek.

Dad.

"Oh." She says blandly. "What do _you_ want?"

"What happened?" _I must be going crazy..Why am I even here?_

She rolls her eyes at me. "Don't worry about it."

"Mum-"

"Don't worry about it Edward!" She snaps. "Stay in a child's place."

"I'm nineteen.."

She rolls her eyes again. "Go to your room Edward."

"No. Not before you tell me what happened."

I know I shouldn't be worried about what's wrong with her.. considering how badly she treats me. But unfortunately, she's my mum. I hate to see her cry. Any woman for that matter. Even if it's a woman who's crying in a movie. I know its fake, but it just gets to me. I fucking hate it. It's my weakness. Fuck, girls in general are my weakness.

But besides that, like I said, she is my mum. No matter how fucked up of a person she is.

I get on my knees beside her as she starts to cry again. "What'd you do this time?" I ask quietly.

She looks up at me as if I were crazy, her eyes filled with hatred.

_Oops._

"Mum, I didn't mean it like tha-" I rush, before I felt a sharp stinging to my cheek.

I grip my cheek, staring at her in shock.

 

***flashback***

 

_"Mummy, Daddy!" I shout as she and Daddy came through the door with bags of stuff in their hands and sat them on the table._

_"Mummy! I have something to show you!" I shout with excitement, holding the picture I drew for her behind my back._

_I yank on her coat as she started digging through a bag. "Not now Edward." She spoke as she walked into the kitchen._

_I pause. And then looked up to my Daddy as he started taking food out of the bag. "Daddy! Daddy!" I walked up to him tugging on his pants leg._

_"Stop it." He said harshly causing me to stumble back slightly as he got up from his chair and went into the kitchen also._

_"Mummy I drawed something for you!" I told to her as I stood in the kitchen with them._

_"Muuummy!" I whined._

_"Edward!" She shouts, walking to me, lifting me up causing me to drop the picture and walks me to the couch, throwing me down on it._

_I look up at her with sad eyes._

_"Stay! Don't get up." She warns me as she walks back to the kitchen._

_I lied down on the couch, quietly crying to myself as I soon fell asleep._

_After awhile I wake up and I call for her. "Mummy?"_

_I get down from the couch and walk towards the pic that still lied on the ground. I pick it up, noticing a smudged print that looked the the bottom of a shoe, next to the sun I drew._

_I hear loud thumps coming from upstairs and I stumble up the stairs walking down the hall as I notice that it's coming from Mummy and Daddy's room. I then hear mummy yelling and the sound of something hitting the wall over and over, so I bang on the door. "Mummy!" I cried. The door soon swings open a hand then slaps me across the face and I start crying, looking up to the face of me mummy._

_"Didn't I tell you not to get up?" She yells in my face, then grabs me by my arm dragging me down the hall to my room, lifting me up by the small of my arm and drops me on my bed like a doll. She then leaves my room, slamming and locking the door behind her._

And that was the first time my mum had ever hit me.

Believe it or not, my whole nineteen years of living, this was only the second. The only thing she'd ever really do was yell at me. Dad was always the abusive one.

"Get out." She boomed, pointing to the door. "Go leave! And never come back!" She shouts, tears spilling down her cheeks.

I back out of the room then turn and run down the hall to my room, closing the door behind me. I lift my shirt over my head wincing as my stomach stung.

Looking in the mirror I stare at the blood spotted white padding that covered my stitches. I look away as a feeling of despair runs through my chest.

I slip on a white long sleeved t-shirt because long sleeved shirts are all I ever wear. Along with my tan jacket and brown corduroy coat knowing it gets cold at night. I put on my grungy white/tan converse and dig in my drawer for my eyeglasses. I'm not completely blind. I can see without my glasses, its just that my vision is more clear with them.

After that I put my grey beanie on my head and add my grey scarf.

I decide to leave my things here. I can come back in the morning for them. I head downstairs quietly just in case my Dad was still in the house.

With no sign of him, I leave. Walking to the neighborhood park that I sometimes go to, to be alone. It had stopped raining but everything was still wet of course. I sigh, thinking whatever. What have I got to lose, as I sit down on one of the park benches. I lean back listening to the silence around me, and the sound of the crickets as I stare up at the stars that now cover the dark navy sky.

"Please God, if your listening..I need your help. I don't know what to do anymore...I just don't know. Please...I need a miracle. _Please._ "


	9. - Nineɘ | -

" **I** 'm sorry about your friend."

"Yeah...he was just our bus driver Mum. Wasn't that close." I say, clearing my throat, staring down at the end of my bed.

She pauses. "Harry.."

"What?" 

"Nothing. Never mind. Goodnight. Love you. And I'm glad your safe and home."

I turn in my old bed and face the window when my mum leaves the room. The TV's on the news, and they're talking about the accident we got into tonight. I sigh and grab the remote, turning it off. Today has been a hell of a day. This morning, I feel as if I'm literally dying. Then we get into a car accident, where I actually could've ended up _actually_ dying. Jesus. And then two of my best mates get hurt. _What do we have some type of bad luck now or something?_ I shiver as I think about Isaac's lifeless body in the drivers seat. May he rest in peace. That's the thing about life..ya never know when it's your time.

I don't know what's going on with Louis, but I know Niall's ok. Mouth's swollen a bit from hitting it though. 

I think back to how I felt earlier today on the plane. The pain, excruciating. _That reminds me._ I get up and pick up my medicine. The doctor said to take one a day, if the pain comes back. I'm not in any pain, and I just wanna be safe, so I unscrew the top and put one of the pills on the back of my tongue then swallow it. I walk back into the room as my phone starts to ring. I pick it up and it's a pic of Louis crossing his eyes on the screen.

"Hey Lou."

_"Don't hey Lou, me. You Liam, and Zayn, are the biggest twits I've ever known."_

"What are you talking about Louis?"

I'm really confused right now.

_"Niall, told me you three didn't even check to see if I had a pulse. You all just automatically assumed I was dead. Idiots."_

I chuckle. "Yeah, we probably should've done that. I guess Niall was the only one thinking"

_"Unbelievable."_ Louis responds.

I chuckle. "Sorry Boo. I'm glad your okay though."

_"Yeah, me too Haz. Me too._ "

"Hey what'd the doctor say?"

_"Um, I hit my head pretty hard. Slight concussion. Other than that, they checked me out and said I was fine. My back and head still hurts though. They told me to just take some pain killers, like some Advil."_

"Oh." I lay back down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling and cover my mouth as I yawn.

_"Did you take ya meds yet Harry?"_

"Yeah."

_"Good."_ He yawns.

I yawn. He yawns.

I yawn causing a loud inhumane sound to escape my throat after. _"Oh for Christ sakes Harry! Enough with the yawning! Ya got me yawning over here."_

I laugh. "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just knackered is all. I think the med's gettin to me mate."

_"Yeah, you being tired was one of the symptoms right?"_

"Yeah." I say, yawning again. "Fuck."

_"Language!"_ Louis chuckles. _"Well I'm gunna let you get some sleep. We've both had a pretty rough day. See you tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, I agree. Night Lou." I say, closing my eyes.

_"Sweet dreams Haz_." He says, right before my phone beeps, signaling that he's hung up.


	10. - Teɘn | -

" **L** iam! Harry! How are you lads?"

"Were fine Lou." I chuckle as Liam and I walk into Louis' mums house.

"How ya feeling Louis?" Liam asks, taking a seat on the couch.

"Good, good." He responds as I join Liam.

"Could you walk down the stairs any slower?" Louis teases, Zayn who comes down the stairs slowly, with his eyes focused to his phone.

Zayn pays no attention to him as he walks past him and sits on the couch opposite to me and Liam, ignoring our presence.

"What no quiff today mate?" Liam asks acknowledging the grey beanie on his head.

Zayn looks up from his phone for a brief moment to glare at Liam and sticks his tongue out making Liam laugh.

"Hello to you too Zayn." I say.

He glances up from his phone a bit before looking back at it. "Yeah, hey Haz."

I chuckle turning my attention to Louis. "Lou, what are we doing here so early?"

"Where's Niall?" Liam cuts.

"Here!" The Irish lad speaks, as he comes from the kitchen carrying a bowl.

He squeezes in between Liam and I on the couch, then stuffs a spoonful of frosted flakes in his mouth. "Want some?"

I shake my head. "Enjoy your cereal Niall. Louis!" I say again waiting for him to answer my question. It's freaking seven in the morning.

"Well" He sang as he kicked a soccer ball around the living room. "Paul asked for us all to meet up and I suggested we all come here. He hasn't told me anything."

I nod, slightly irritated from the crunching sound Niall's mouth is making as he eats his cereal.

"Will you stop texting so much! Your fingers are gunna fall off." Liam tells Zayn who continues to ignore him.

Louis sighs and walks over to Zayn snatching his phone from his hands.

"What are you-!" A stunned Zayn says, as he tries taking his phone back.

"Nope." Louis says, putting the phone in his back pocket. "You're not getting your phone back till Paul gets here. Were all talking here and you should join the conversation."

"Well ya can't just take me phone Louis! Perrie's gunna be wondering why I haven't texted her back." Zayn argues.

"Well I'll text her and tell her I took your phone." Lou says, taking out Zayn's phone, while continuing to kick the ball around.

Zayn gets up and attacks Louis, causing him to slip as the ball leaves his foot. They both fall to the ground and start wrestling. Niall, Liam and I laugh as Zayn puts Louis in a headlock.

"I bet on Louis." Niall states running into the kitchen.

"You're on." I smirk watching as Louis taps out multiple times while looking as if he's gonna pass out. "Oh c'mon Louis! Stop being a pansy!" I laugh.

"Screw you Haz! Zayn!" He cries as he fake chokes. "Alright, alright!"

Zayn gets up off him but not before snatching his phone from the floor. He begins walking back to the couch eyes once again on his phone, right as Louis gets up and tackles him to the couch. They both laugh as they sit up on it.

"I wonder when Paul will get here." Niall says as he makes his way  back over to us with a few crisps in his hand.

"Dude what are you doing?" Louis laughs. "Ya can't keep eating my parents food."

"It's seven in the morning!" Niall says, "The only thing I've had was that bowl of cereal and that isn't enough for me."

Zayn smacks Louis in the back of his neck. I laugh as Louis pounces on Zayn, snatching off his hat and gives him a noogie.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair off for charity." Liam tells us.

"Nooo, not the Mohawk!" Niall cries.

"All of it?" Louis asks shocked as the rest of us.

"Yeah." He says.

"You're gonna go bald!?" Louis shrieks.

I laugh. "No, I'm just gunna get it cut real low." He says as he demonstrates. "Like a buzz cut. Like Brad Pitt used to have."

"Huh." I say in awe. "Well it is something different."

"Yeah." They all agree.

"The fans are gonna go ballistic Liam." Zayn says.

"They will." Niall agrees and Liam shrugs as the front door opens and in walks Louis mum and Paul carrying bags. Immediately Niall stuffs the rest of the crisps into his mouth.

"Help please." Lou's mum says, as she struggles with the bags.

Louis gets up and helps her. "Where's Mark?"

"Working." She answers putting things into the cabinet.

"Hi Johannah." I sing as she smiles at me.

"Hello Harry. Hello to all of you." The lads greet her.

"Paul what are you doing with me Mum? You sneaky bastard." Louis teases, as he sits down at the dinner table. Paul glares at him and smirks as me and the lads laugh.

"Louis that isn't funny. Now help me put some of these things away." His mum says.

While Louis does that Paul comes over and sits next to Zayn on the couch.

"So what's the reason you woke us all up so early Paul?" Zayn asks.

"Oh quit your whining. You all have plenty of time off to relax." Paul says.

"I wasn't whining." Zayn mumbles, as his eye twitches.

"Louis, why is there a ball in my kitchen?"

"The lads and I were playing football earlier, but outside. Relax Mum." Louis lies, coming over and trying to squeeze in between me and Niall.

"Louis there's plenty of room over on the couch with Zayn and Paul." Niall tells him.

" _Shhh_ peasant." Louis says, placing a finger on Niall's lips, causing a confused Niall's eyes to cross as he looks down at his finger.

Liam and I laugh quietly.

"Playing football this early?" His mum states.

"Yes mum! Ugh. Shit." Louis mumbles. He turns to Paul. "Continue."

"Well." Paul starts. "You all have a gig to perform in a couple weeks for cancer awareness month."

"Cool." Liam says, "Ad least we have some sort of break before it."

"Harry, Louis, how are you feeling by the way?" Paul asks us.

"I feel fine."

"I'm alright." Louis replies playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Good. Niall how's your mouth?" He asks, looking at Niall.

"It has to be fine. Hasn't stopped him from eating." Louis says, raising his eyebrows as he stares at the floor.

"What he said." Niall points, with a goofy grin planted on his face.

I smile. Paul chuckles. "Good. Harry." He says turning his attention to me.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"Management called me the other day." Paul confesses.

Everyone looks at me.

"What'd they say?" I ask slowly.

Paul sighs. "They want you to date Taylor Swift, for ad least a year. For publicity." He adds.

"Really?" He nods.

"Is there money involved?" Liam asks. Paul nods.

"How much?"

"$2,900 every two month."

"Hm."

"Are you upset?" Louis asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know...I guess not?" I say slowly.

"You sure Harry? Remember Taylor makes songs about her ex's once they breakup." Zayn chuckles.

"I heard she's crazy." Niall says.

"Those are rumors Niall." Liam says. 

"How would you know?" Niall states.

"They have to be, right?" Liam says.

"Well I think you can handle her mate." Louis smiles putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're good with the ladies." He says bouncing his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Plus its not like we'd be really dating." I give him a little smile. "So when shall I meet her?"

"In two weeks." Paul says.


	11. - Eleveɘn | -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short

" **E** xcuse me. Excuse me. Young man."

"Hmm." I roll over on my side and run my hand over my bed sheets. Or ad least I try to, before I'm falling.

I open my eyes in confusion as I see grass surrounding me. I crinkle my eyebrows and quickly sit up looking at my surroundings.

"Excuse me-"

I yelp, now realizing that there's an old woman standing next to me.

"Are you alright son?"

I nod. "Y-yeah?"

She smiles at me. "Ya know ya kind of look like that young lad my granddaughters gotta crush on. Hm what's the name of that band..hm?" She puts her finger to her mouth and closes her eyes in thought.

I look around the park.

"Ha!" She shouts, causing me to jump. "Well I'm stumped. Well _you're_ the one in the band, you tell me what the name is."

"I'm not in a band ma'am."

"You're not?"

"No." I reply getting up, picking my beanie up from the ground and brushing my jeans off.

"Your name is Zen right?" She asks.

"No...Well it was nice talking to you. But I have to get going now." I smile kindly at her as I begin to walk away. I ruffle my hair and smile at the kids on the swings as I pass them.

"Nice talking to you too Harry!" The old woman shouts as I leave the park. 

 

I walk past a house where three kids are running around on the lawn with joyful smiles and infectious laughter. I smile in awe at them, thinking of how lucky they are, wishing I had siblings of my own.

I'm soon in front of my house where I see my neighbor Mrs. Martin watering her lawn. Well what's left of it.

"Hello Edward." She greets once she notices me.

"Hello Mrs. Martin." I say getting my door key out. "How are-"

"They're gone." 

I turn to look at her, "Excuse me?"

"Your parents. They're gone." She says looking up from her plants. "Left last night. Boxes and everything. Seemed to be in a rush too. I thought you were with them?" She says in confusion.

I look at the ground. No.

I fumble with my key, quickly unlocking the door, before stumbling in and dropping my keys at the sight in front of me.

White blank walls everywhere. Papers on the living room floor. I run to them, falling to my knees. I pick them up, dropping each one by one after I've skimmed them.

"Bills.." I whisper.

Unpaid bills.

_Oh God._

" _No no no no_." I get up and run upstairs to my room bursting through the door.

" _No!_ " I scream.

Everything. Everything was gone.

"M-my stuff! My clothes!" I cry as I grip my hair.

I don't have anything else except for the ones on my body!

_What am I going to do?_

_Where am I going to go?_

_How am I going to eat?_

I don't have anybody.

I don't have any money.

I don't have anything.

I have **nothing**.


	12. - Twelveɘ | -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys (: hope you enjoy the chapter.

**\- 2 Weeks Lαter -**

 

" **S** oundcheck, 1, 2 1, 2 beep boop, beep boop bop. Put the twinkie down. I repeat put. the. twinkie. down."

Louis!" I laugh looking at Niall who stood across the room looking startled with a Twinkie held to his mouth.

"Yes you, with the blonde hair, who looks Irish." Louis spoke into the mic.

I laugh as Louis frowns when he tries to talk into the mic again, realizing it's been cut off.

" _Ok_ , who's the wise guy that shut my mic off?" Louis yells.

I take my meds out of my pocket and shake them around in the container, counting how many I had left.

"You still taking those?" Louis frowns as he walks up to me.

"Yeah." I yawn.

"Why? Have you been feeling bad again?"

"No."

"Then why continue to take them?"

"I just want to make sure the feeling doesn't come back _Louis_. I'm just being cautious."

"No, _Harry_ you're just being witless. You should stop taking those pills. Jesus, your acting like a freaking addict."

Whatever." I scowl, shaking my head as he sighs and walks away.

My vision suddenly goes dark as I feel someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." A girl's voice says.

I smile. "Jennifer."

"No."

"Sabrina?"

There's a pause. "No."

"Caroline?"

"..No."

"Delilah?" I smile in amusement.

"No!" They snap as they remove their hands from my eyes. I hear them slap their thighs in frustration. "It's me."

I turn around and come face to face with a blonde haired blue-eyed girl.

Taylor.

I open my mouth to speak then quickly snap it shut, and scrunch my eyes together, pointing at her as if I'm trying to figure out her name.

"Taylor." She says blandly.

"Ahh yes, Swift." I smile. "How are you?" I ask in a posh accent.

"I'm good." She says, giving me an _are you serious_ look. I chuckle because I don't even know any girls named Sabrina or Jennifer. Well except Jennifer Lopez of course.

"Harry, thirty minutes before you guys hit the stage! Oh and Lou wants you!" Someone yells to me.

I give Taylor a cheeky smile before walking away. "Nice meeting you Tessa."

She gives me an infuriated glare. "It's Taylor."

I wave at her before turning the corner.

I walk into the dressing room and gasp, "Liam is that you?"

He laughs, "Ha ha."

"I like it." I exclaim as I run my hand over his new hair cut. "Nice."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Looks like a new man doesn't he?" Louis laughs as Lou, finishes styling his hair into a quiff.

"Lou, what's up?" I ask her as I see her plug in a flat iron.

"I want to give you a sort of quiff look." She smiles at me, "Like the others."

I raise my brows "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not." She leads me to a chair, pushing me down onto it, and runs her fingers through my hair. "Not a full quiff though. Leave a few curls here and there. Gotta hurry though, you still need to get dressed."

"Oh this should be good." Niall smiles.

"Yeah, yeah." I yawn stretching my arms out.

Niall chuckles as he slips off his shirt.

"Hey! _Easy easy_." Lou frowns, walking over to Niall to help him slip his shirt over his head so that he doesn't mess up his hair.

I take that moment as my cue to make a run for it, so I sprint out of the room once Lou's back is turned. I grin as I hear her yell my name.

As I run past one of the rooms, my eye catches a glimpse of blonde hair, and I hear my name. I stop running and slowly back up near the door.

"I don't think I can do it. You didn't tell me he would be such an ass!" I peak in the room and see Taylor talking to a woman in a black suit.

Management. 

"Were not asking you to marry the boy Taylor, only to date him for ad least a year. Then you'll be done with him."

"You're saying it as if a year's a month. But fine! I want a thousand dollars more added to my pay." Taylor demands, crossing her arms.

The woman sighs. "Alright. Don't mess this up."

The woman turns to leave and I quickly run across the hall to another room. When she's gone down the hall, I walk into the room to find Taylor sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Am I that bad love?" I chuckle.

At the sound of my voice she gets up, walks to me, and grabs my collar pushing me into the wall.

At the sound of my voice she gets up, walks to me, and grabs my collar pushing me into the wall.

Wow. Niall wasn't lying when he said she was crazy. I'm shocked by her actions and I know its plastered on my face.

"Listen here styles, I'm on to you and your little game. I'm not stupid. I don't wanna be with you, and I know you don't wanna be with me. I won't be like those _whores_ you've dated in the past. No games will be played here _love_." She spats. "I want the $2,900 and I know you want it too, so don't fuck things up got it?" She scowls.

I shut my mouth realizing it's been open the entire time. "Glad we had this talk." She smirks and starts to leave the room till I grab her arm and pull her back.

"Have you gone mad? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growl.

"You're worst nightmare Styles. Get off me."

I don't know why but for some reason her feisty-ness was turning me on.

I stare at her. "What?" She spats.

Forcefully I pull her arm making her body slam against mine and I grip her face, slamming my lips onto hers. She tenses up and doesn't kiss back. I then move my lips down to her neck leaving kisses all over. Her hands move up to my chest trying to shove me off.

"Stop." She murmurs.

I then trail my tongue up near her jaw, which causes her to freeze. Her hands fall down to my stomach and I start to suck on her neck, making sure to leave a mark. I smirk when a moan escapes her lips. She gasps and I'm suddenly pushed back and her hand attacks my face.

Wait, let me rephrase that, her _fist_ attacks my face.

I reach up to my lip, bringing my hand down to see the blood on my finger.

"Did you just punch me?" I yell, licking my lip.

She looks at me angrily, covering her neck. "You deserved it!"

" _Oh_ , like you didn't like _it_." I spat.

She gasps, "Ugh, you're so-ugh!" She shouts stomping out of the room.

I sigh, and lay my head back on the wall.

"Harry?-Oh there you are. Woah, what happened to you?"

"Taylor happened." I tell Niall.

He raises his eyebrows. "Damn. I told you the bitch was crazy."

I chuckle. "Yeah. You were right."

"Well we have fifteen till we have to be on stage."

I nod, sighing as he leaves the room. I don't even know why I did that. I am in no way shape or form attracted to Taylor.

My phone vibrates and I see a text from my cousin Luther.

_Tell your mum I said congratulations!_

I frown, toying with my lip. What's he talking about?

_For what?_ I text back.

I tap my thumb alongside my phone waiting for him to reply back. It vibrates and instead another text pops up from one of my other cousins, Hasley.

_I couldn't get ahold your mom. Let her know that her favorite niece says congrats on the engagement! Thanks, and miss you Harry!_

My heart stops. What?

I quickly scroll through my contacts and dial my sister's number. Tapping my foot anxiously as the ringing seemed to have gone on forever.

She picks up. _"Hey Harr-"_

"Is mum engaged?" I angrily shout at her, unable to help myself.

The line goes silent.

"Gemma."

_"Yes."_ She quietly says.

"..Yes what?"

_"Yes, she's engaged."_

I pause. "When did this happen?"

_"A few weeks ago. But Harry she was going to tell-"_

"A few weeks ago?! When? When was she going to tell me Gemma? The day of the wedding?! She promised Gemma! She promised!" I yell.

_"Harr-"_ She starts before I end the call.

I never imagined my mum getting remarried after she divorced my Dad. I remember her telling me she wouldn't. But that if she did, I'd be the first to know. And the fact that it happened, weeks ago, and I had to hear it from family, instead of my own mother, upsets me. I run my fingers through my hair before throwing my phone at the wall, ignoring the sickening sound it made before hitting the floor.

_I have to get out of here._

I leave the room, and speed walk to the dressing room where only Zayn stood messing with his hair in the mirror. He looks at me through the mirror. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I mumble as I take my jacket down off its hanger and slip it on. I take my ray bands out of my bag and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"For a walk." I simply reply as I don't stop, leaving the room where I began to walk faster down the hall.

"Harry, we have to be on stage in _seven_ minutes!" Was the last thing I heard him say before I pushed on the door to the emergency stairwell and ran down the stairs.


	13. - Thirteɘn | -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update (:

**\- H α r r y -**

" **T** hat'll be £1.99 sir."

I hand the cashier money as I pickup my bag. "Keep the change." I mumble.

I keep my head down as I leave the market, taking a seat on a bench that sat a couple stores down from it. I take out the orange I bought, and began to peel it.

Suddenly a walkie-talkie sound and muffled voices, cause my head to spring up. I pull my ray bands down slightly to examine the two men in black suits next to the entrance of the market. I hear one say, _'We'll find him, don't worry.'_

" _Shit_." I hiss and pull my hoodie farther over my head. I quickly get up and run across the street hiding beside a red Chevy Camaro. As soon as the men enter the market, I make a run for it.

_Fuck, I need my car._

**\- E d w α r d -**

Things haven't been easy these past couple weeks. I've been sleeping in the park under a willow tree.

There's no way I'd stay in that house. I don't care if it'd be a roof over my head. There's to many memories. Painful memories that I just want to forget. And that wont happen if I'm still living in that house.

I've been stealing food, since I have no money. I've been to several places looking for a job and I've been turned down for most of them. To make it even worse, the ones who didn't turn me down told me that they would give me a call but they couldn't because I have no phone.

Now for the ones who turned me down, I think most probably think I'm a weirdo or a freak because of the hoodie and scarf I wear to cover my face up, to hide the marks and bruises.

 

***flashback***

 

"Hi, are there any openings here at...?"

"McDonalds?" The girl behind the register says to me, looking at me like I had some kind of disease or something. "You're asking to work here, but yet you don't know what the place is called?" She laughs.

I look down at my fingers as they lay on the counter. "Yeah.." I let out a breathless chuckle.

"Oh my God Anna, he totally has legs like Harry!" I hear a girl say behind me.

A group of girls sat at a table near the door were eyeing me down.

"He bloody does!" Her friend agrees.

"Oh my God he totally does." Her other friend smirks.

I look back at the cashier as she gives me a disgusted look. "Were not hiring." She waves her hand at me as if to shoo' me away. "Buh-bye now."

"Wait. Doesn't Harry always wear a pair of converse like that?" I hear one ask, and her friends look at me with wide eyes as I quickly leave the restaurant.

\---- ----- ---- ----- ---- ----- ----

I sigh as I take my scarf and wrap it around my neck and chin, adjusting my beanie, while pulling my hoodie over my head as I walk into the market.

"Hi." A girl behind the cash register says and smiles at me.

I instantly freeze, then sprint into one of the isles.

_Was she talking to me?_

_Did she see my bruises?_

I take a breather as I lean against a vacant cart. Once I regained my composure, I fold my arms and walk over to the vegies and fruits.

I pickup a banana, about ready to stuff it in my jacket till I see two big men in suits eyeing me down. I bite my lip nervously and look away from them, playing with the banana in my hands. 

Suddenly, two pairs of four strong hands grip my arms and begin pulling me towards the market doors. "H-hey! L-let me go!" I yell, scared.

"Were taking you back Styles. Quit making this harder than it needs to be." One of them says.

" _W-what? Who? What?_ Let me go!"

"Hey, let him go!" A feminine voice says.

The two men stop causing me to almost fall and there stood the girl who said hi to me at the cash register, with a phone in her hand.

"L-let him g-go. Or I'll call the cops." She stutters.

The man on my right sighs, letting go of my arm, he walks over to the girl.

_What is he doing?_

He whispers something in her ear, which cause her to spring up with wide eyes and look at me as if she's seen a ghost.

_What the hell did he say to her?_

I try yanking my arm out of the other mans grasp as the other walks back to us.

_Who the hell are these guys? Secret agents or some shit?_

"Please let me go." I beg them.They then drag me out of the store and to a black van.

They slide the vans door back and lift me up, grabbing ahold of my legs, as I plant my feet on the side of the car as they tried to push me in.

"Your making this harder than it needs to be." One says.

They manage to get me in, my body falling onto the back seat as the door closes. I lift my head up as the two men get in the car and start to drive.

I sit up straight, yanking my scarf off my neck and take my hoodie down.

My breathing suddenly becomes heavy, my heart racing. "Please let me go." I beg.

"Cant do that." The one driving says.

"A-am I going to jail?" _I didn't even steal the banana for Christ sake!_

The men look at each other and burst out laughing. I notice that the two of them are twins. One looking slightly older though.

"Good one." The one in the passenger seat chuckles.

_What the fuck is so funny?_

"Where are you taking me?"

"Did you hit your head or something mate?" He asks me as he turns around to look at me. "Hey what happened to your face?"

My eyes go wide as my fingers go past the rim of my glasses and to my bruised eye. "N-nothing."

The car comes to a halt and the men get out. I look around the car and notice we were in an alley.

That's it. My life is over. They're either going to rape me or kill me. Hell maybe both.

I scooch back to the other side of the car as they open the door. "Well come on then." One gestures.

I look back and forth between the two of them frightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edwards pov continued in next chapter...(:


	14. - Fourteɘn | -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter....

" **Y** ou don't want us to call Paul do you? He's already pissed."

I don't know who Paul is, but I'd rather not find out or make him even more pissed.

"Paul-" He begins to say into his walkie-talkie.

"Ok-wait!" They look at me. "I'll get out." I murmur, as my feet hesitantly hit the ground.

"Finally some cooperation." One smirks as the other opens the door to the building.

I decide on whether or not I should make a run for it but I decide not to considering these guys are big as fuck and could probably catch my ass in a heart beat. I gulp as I step into the building. They follow my actions locking the door after.

They walk past me but one stops and waits for me to walk ahead of him. I avoid his stare as I walk past him and follow the other up a flight of stairs.

We then walk through a door and down a hallway stopping at a door that read: **1D**.

_What the hell does 1D mean?_

One of the twins walks away while the other talks into his walkie-talkie and says, "He's here."

I frown as he opens the door, ushering me in, then closes it behind me.

Two men and a woman walk over to me and start talking to me all at once.

"Lou, went home so you're stuck with us."

"What in _gods_ name happened to your eye?"

"Why are your clothes _so_ dirty?"

"What's with the glasses?"

"We have to hurry, your already an hour late!"

I'm surprised I caught all of that.

They shove a white long sleeved button up, with a pair of black skinny jeans and a black belt at me. I stand there awkwardly looking at them.

"What are you waiting for? _Get dressed!_ " One of the men tells me.

"Um...where's the bathroom?" I ask.

The man looks at me weird for a second but quickly changes to a straight face as he pushes me towards a bathroom where I changed.

When I came out, the woman sat me down and started running her fingers through my hair till it was at her liking. She pauses for a minute humming, then picks up some type of hair spray and starts spraying it in my hair. The fumes get to me and I start to cough uncontrollably.

"That's more like it. Your hair was a little dry love. And it smells. But there's no time to wash it." She tells me then walks away telling me to follow.

She bends down and looks at my tan colored near ruined converse in her hands. "Really?" she says in an amusing tone.

I just give her a fake smile.

She goes and picks up another pair that nearly looked brand new.

"O-oh I cant wear those." I tell her as she leans down, lifting up my leg one by one and literally pushes them onto my feet. Surprisingly, they fit me.

"Why not? They look fine with the outfit." She says, standing up.

The two guys walk over to me and ask what happened to my face.

"A wall...I-I ran into a wall." I lie.

The same man gives me another weird look as if to say _is he serious?_ , while the other slips my arms into a grey blazer, then takes off my glasses and applies God knows what to my eye and face.

"What is that?" I frown at him.

"A little cover up." He mumbles, in concentration. "Wouldn't want the paps talking about your eye would we?"

"The _what?_ "

The three of them step back and look at me as if I'm a piece of artwork.

" _Wonderful!_ " The woman cries, of joy. "Our work is done here." She smiles as they turn and leave the room. "Break a leg!" She sings as the door closes leaving me to be the only one in the room.

I sigh and scratch the back of my neck. " _What the hell is going on...?_ " I groan, as I look around the small room.

I sit my glasses down and walk to the mirror gasping at my appearance, stumbling back a bit.

"Wow.." I breathe in awe.

The door then opens causing me to jump.

"Ready?" A man asks me as I slowly walk past him and out the door. "Um.. sure?" I say hesitantly.

"Haz!" I hear a voice say, and I freeze as four lads walk over to me.

"Where the hell have you been mate?" A tan skinned boy asks me.

"We've been worried sick." Another with really short hair says to me. I eye catches the four arrows along his arm, as he scratches his head.

"There are a lot of upset fans out there that are ready to see a show."

I open my mouth to speak, but of course nothing comes out.

_What the hell are these guys talking about?_

They all stare, waiting for me to say something.

" _Well?_ " The blonde one asks.

_Shit. What do I say?_

"Um...I'm sorry?" I answer, in more of a question.

They all sigh, a couple shaking their heads.

"We'll have this talk later." The one with the arrow tattoo says to me as they all walk past me.

Two men come over to us and hands us a little device. Mines black and labeled **H.S.** I look at the others and they put the device in their ears, so I do the same.

The four of them then grab a mic off the table then walk away together. I'm left with the green one.

The one with the button up navy colored shirt with the short sleeves cuffed, looks back at me giving me a _what are you doing?_ look as I just stand there. I go stand between him and the blonde one.

" _What's going on?_ " I whisper to blondie.

" _What?_ " He squints, looking at me as if I had just spoken Chinese.

"ONE DIRECTION!" I hear someone yell. I then jump, startled as the doubled doors in front of us are opened, a roaring sound hitting my ears. 

The others rush past me one bumping my shoulder in the process. I stand frozen in place at the sight in front of me. People. _Hundreds_ of them! Hell, maybe even _thousands_!

I shake my head and quickly turn back around running into something hard. I look up at a man who stared back at me, and boy did he not look happy.

"Where do you think your going Harry?"

" _Uh_ , I was just uh.." I stammer.

He points to the stage and I take a deep shaky breath as I turn and walk onto the stage trying to ignore the thousand pair of eyes watching me. Which is impossible to do.

The other guys look at me weirdly as I walk over to them. They each sat on a giant speaker. I sit on the last one left, on the end near the blonde one. _God, why is everyone screaming so much?_

"Guys, we want to apologize for the delay. Hope you can forgive us." The one with the arrow tattoo says, causing the crowd to scream even more.

I cringe at the ear splitting screams and look over to see all of the guys looking at me.

"Aren't you gunna apologize to them?" Blondie says to me leaning over a bit so that I could hear him.

I look at him wide eyed, then I look to the crowd slowly raising the mic to my mouth.

"Uh.." I say till the mic slips from my hand and lands on the stage with a thud followed by a piercing shrill, causing everyone to flinch and cringe.

Half the crowd laughs at my fault as I quickly get up and grab the mic, trembling in the process.

" _Oook!_ Guys this is Little Things." One of them say, as I sit back down.

The sound of a guitar starts to play and then the boy with the tan skin starts to sing.

Wait. What?

_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, And it all makes sense to me."_

_"I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes, When you smile you've never loved, your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back, at the bottom of your spine, But I'll love them endlessly."_

Wow. They sound pretty good.

_"I wont let these little things slip, out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you.... And all these little things."_

Wait. Am I gunna have to..? Oh dear God no...

_"You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason, That you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me."_

Suddenly just like I expected but hoped wouldn't happen, there's only the sound of the guitar strumming. I look around and all eyes were on me. 

Fucking hell.

My lip trembles and my face starts to grow hot in embarrassment.

I look at the guys, as one mouths sing to me.

" _I wont let these little things slip_ ," Blondie starts singing as the other with the short hair joins him.

Thank God we aren't standing, cause in all honesty if we were, I would be passed out on the ground right now.

Blondie sings his part, then when he's done, looks at me with a slight plaster of concern on his face as he continues to sing for the second time.

Was I supposed to sing that too? Well shit.

The guys finish off the last part of the song, and the crowd is once again screaming.

Dear God help me.

"Alright guys we'll be back in a minute!" The one with the navy button up says, as he looks at me and mentions for me to follow him and the others.

As soon as were off the stage, they're attacking me with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"You alright Haz?"

"You feeling ok Hazza?"

I slowly shake my head side to side. " _Yeah?_ " I squeak.

"But you just shook your head no." The blonde one points out.

I squint at him, in awe. "Are you Irish?"

They all stare at me.

"Pauuuul, something's wrong with Harry." Navy shirt says, raising his voice, without taking his eyes off me.

The man that I ran into walks over to us and stares intently at me. Ohh, so he's Paul. _Great._

"What's gotten in to you? Do you think you can do the rest of the show?" He questions me.

I swallow nervously, and open my mouth, but again I don't know what to say.

Paul sighs and shakes his head after a long moment of silence, "Well we were gonna do a few more songs but, looks like the show's over. I'll go let them know to make the announcement." He shrugs before walking away.

The boys walk away from me, one patting my shoulder and I find a chair and slump in it.

Paul then walks over to me and tells me to get changed. Well so much for relaxing.

I walk into the room where the boys were already in the process of getting changed. I stand in the middle of the room. Where the hell are my-

"Here" The tan skinned one says to me, tossing me a brown duffle bag.

I slowly nod at him and start to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asks, and all the boys turn and look at me.

"To change?" I mumble.

They all look at each other.

"Wow, that's a first." The navy shirt one says.

"Are you sure your feeling alright Haz?" The shorthaired one then asks.

"Yes." I quickly say, as I speed walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"He's gone mad." I hear one of them say as I stand still and listen.

"You think he needs to see a therapist?"

Someone laughs.

"No, I mean he was fine earlier."

"Well..."

"What Zayn?"

"Well spit it out!"

I don't hear anything else after, so I start changing into a pair of navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt, that were in the bag, I slip on my tan hoodie and walk out of the bathroom.

Again all eyes were on me.

Everyone seemed to share a look of worry or concern.

"Come on." Paul says, peeking his head through the door. "Time to go."

All the boys get up from their spots and leave the room except for the shorthaired one. _I really like the arrows. I wonder what they stand for._

I nervously walk over to the dresser and get my glasses shoving them in my pocket then I head for the door.

"They stay here." He says stopping me and taking the dress clothes out of the duffel bag I was holding and sitting them on the dresser near us.

"Harry.." He begins, and I look up at him, creasing my eyebrows before raising them.

"If something's bothering you..you'd tell us right? We all care about you..you know that." He says, crossing his arms.

I give him two rushed nods.

"Well, ad least your doing something _not_ out of the ordinary." He says, nodding his head and pointing towards my fingers that were rubbing and toying with my lip.

I nervously drop my hand.

_What? What's he mean by that?_

He stares at me for a brief moment before nodding and leaving the room. "We should go."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, the duffel bag slipping from my grasp.

_Who is this Harry guy?_

_And why do they think I'm him?_


	15. - Fifteɘn | -

" **W** ell boys here we are." Paul says as the car drives up in front of a small home.

"Thanks Paul." 

"See ya later." The others thank him as we exit the car.

I start to follow after them up the driveway till Paul says, "Come here Harry."

I gulp nervously before turning and walking back to the car.

"I'm really disappointed in your performance today. Was there something bothering you that you needed to leave five minutes before show time? Yeah Zayn told me."

I shake my head. "N-no sir."

His eyebrows rose. " _Sir?_ "

" _Ha kidding. Paul..._ " I sqeak letting out a nervous chuckle.

He stares at me for a long moment before saying, "Alright. Goodnight mate. Get some rest."

I nod as I turn, and quickly make my way back up to the house.

_What the hell? Did this Harry guy run away or something?_

I enter the house and-

HOLY SHIT.

I stand still at the view in front of me.

White marble tables, white marble floors, a giant flat screen tv, a pool table..Wow.

This place is huge! Even bigger from the inside than the outside. It's just..

" _Amazing_." I whisper.

These guys have to be rich or something!

I'm drawn from my thoughts as I hear a scream and I jump as blue eyes comes running down the stairs screaming.

Yup, that's what I'm gonna call him till I know his name.

"Louis!" Blondie yells, running down the stairs right after.

So his names Louis.

They both run around a glass table, which is huge by the way, while Louis tries to dodge blondie.

"Give em' back!" Blondie whines, referring to the pack of gummy worms in Louis hands.

"Let me have one, just _one_." Louis grins holding up a finger before digging in the bag.

Louis throws the bag to Blondie who instantly catches it. "You said just _one_!" Blondie yells, eyeing the several worms in Louis's hands.

"And you believed me." Louis says, with an amusing look on his face.

I laugh and Louis looks over to me, his smile widening.

I immediately stop laughing and look away, feeling my cheeks warm. 

"Movie time." The one with the arrow tattoo shouts as he comes down the stairs. "Come on Haz." He says putting an arm around my shoulders, leading me to the couch.

"Avengers, Ted, or 21 Jump Street?" Louis asks walking over to the tv. "Those are the choices for tonight. I say Avengers."

"Ted." Blondie says.

"21 Jump Street." Arrow says.

Yes, I'm calling him arrow.

"Avengers." Tan says, coming down the stairs.

Don't judge me.

They all look at me.

"...Um." I start.

"21 Jump Street." Arrow whispers into my ear.

"21 Jump Street?" I shrug, repeating what he said. 

Honestly I didn't care what we watched. I hadn't seen any of them anyway.

"Don't tell him what to say!" Louis laughs. "I saw that. He can choose for himself."

"Alright so that's two for Avengers and two for 21 Jump Street." Arrow laughs.

"You guys suck." Blondie pouts.

"Your mum's tits. Yes." Louis states causing Blondie to burst out in laughter along with Tan. "Your's too Zayn."

Tan..well Zayn punches Louis in the arm which causes Blondie to laugh harder.

Two down two to go.

Blondie makes me laugh as he continues to laugh. I have to admit, his laugh is quite contagious.

"It's really not that funny Niall," Louis chuckles, "Liam lets do rock paper scissors to see which movie wins."

So blondies Niall, arrow's Liam and tan's Zayn. I mentally thank Louis. Now all I need to do is remember their names.

Liam wins rock paper scissors so we end up watching 21 Jump Street.

Throughout the movie, it made me laugh _a lot_ which caused a lot of stares from the others. Also Blondie-I mean Niall, went through three bags of popcorn. _Three!_ Jesus Christ.

Soon enough towards the end of the movie, all of the guys are asleep except for me and Louis-I mean er, Liam.

He gets up and cuts the movie off turning on the lights in the process. I blink my eyes rapidly to adjust to the light.

"Get up guys. It's pretty late." He says, throwing a couch pillow at Louis.

Niall groans lifting himself from the couch and stretches.

It took awhile for the others to wake Zayn up but he finally wakes after ad least a good 10 minutes of them trying.

"Alright." Niall yawns, and heads for the stairs. "See you guys in the mornin'."

"Yeah, night." Louis follows.

"Um..where do I sleep?" I ask quietly and I immediately regret it.

They all stop in their tracks and look at me, before looking at one another with confused looks.

" _In your bedroom?_ " Louis says, in a slow tedious tone, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

We all stand in an awkward silence.

I nod. _Quick Edward. Do something!_

"I was uh..only _kidding!_ Night!" I fake a smile before I rush past them and up the stairs.

I stop at the top of the stairs and close my eyes, biting my lip as the others follow in my footsteps.

I feel their stares on my back.

Shit.

"To the right.." Louis speaks slowly.

"Right." I murmur and quickly walk to the closed door opening and closing it behind me. I stand in the darkness as I listen to the others in the hallway.

"Guys something's wrong wit Harry." I hear a voice say. Niall.

"We see that Niall." Zayn, I think says.

"You think he's got amnesia?" Liam says.

"Maybe?...that's the only thing I can think of really." Another says, and I know it's Louis because his voice stands out from the others.

"But how?" I think I hear someone say.

Soon I hear faint footsteps signaling that they've walked away.

I take a deep breath, my heart beating rapidly as I walk around in the dark. It takes me awhile before I find the light switch.

" _Woah_." I look around the spotless room. This room is _huge._

I admire the black sheets and black curtains, along with the cream colored carpet.

This Harry kid has good taste.

"Wow, he even has a flat screen in his room." I sit down on the bed and hum at how soft the material of the comforter is and lay back on the bed.

I gasp and shoot up from the bed. "I get to take a shower." I whisper. " _Oh my God._ "

"I get to take a _shower_ , I get to take a _shower_!" I sang, as I ran into the bathroom and the lights cut on without me even having to flip a switch. "Are you _kidding me?_ " Even the bathroom is huge. "This is fucking _awesome_."

I put my hand over my mouth. I really need to stop cursing so much. But its kind of hard when you grew up with parents who cursed every day and waking second of your life.

I strip myself of my clothes and walk to the shower. I slide the glass door open and notice that there are no buttons.

"What the hell?" I step into the shower, touching the walls.

Is this like some secret agent shit? Where the hell are the buttons?

I wish this thing would work. I went two weeks without showering, God knows I need one.

"Cut on for Christ sake." I yell out of frustration.

Suddenly out of nowhere water falls down on my head.

I jump, screaming at the sudden cold temperature, and run out of the shower.

"Harry? You alright?" Louis, asks from outside the door and walks in.

I cover my upper and lower body. " _Get out!!_ " I scream at him.

He jumps, turning to leave and ends up walking into the wall, but quickly regains his composure as he leaves the bathroom.

I quickly run to the door and lock it.

_Who does that Louis think he is! He cant just walk in on someone in the bathroom!_

" _Shit!_ " I hiss, looking down at the red stained bandage on my lower abdomen.

I pray to God he didn't see it. He'll tell the others and they'll get suspicious.

Shaking my head, I turn and look at the shower in awe as the water falls down from the ceiling. I walk to it, letting the water fall down on my hand. Feeling that it was now the perfect temperature, I get in and take the bandage off my stitches dropping it to the shower floor, I lean my hand on the shower wall, dropping my head, as the water runs down my head and body. I take my left hand and run my fingers through the front of my hair flipping it back and out of my eyes.

After a long shower, I get a clean towel from the cupboard and wrap it around my waist. I go digging in the drawers and all I see are short sleeved shirts. Geez are short sleeves all this Harry guy wears?

"Thank God." I say when I finally find a burgundy long sleeved shirt.

I slip it on over my curls, along with a pair of grey sweats.

I notice a laptop on the desk and I cut it on. I press buttons and it asks for a password.

I sigh giving up, as I then dig in my coat pocket for my pills. I go into the bathroom and look at the purple ring around my eye that was now in full view, due to the cover up washing off from the shower.

_Well ad least it's fading_. I think as I pop a pill into my mouth and swallow it. I could always take a pill without any liquid, ever since I was little.

I turn on the faucet and lean down to drink some water due to my throat being a little dry. Then I turn it off and stare at myself in the mirror.

_I know what I'm doing is wrong... Taking over someone's life..pretending to be them._

_But I mean come on..if you were like me..poor, had no house, no clothes, had nothing...._

_Wouldn't you do the same?_


	16. - Sixteɘn | -

**\- E d w α r d -**

 

" **L** et me go! Help!"

I awoke in my sleep, when I heard screaming coming from downstairs.

"No!"

Louis?

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Where is he?" I heard someone demand.

"He isn't here, I swear!"

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw a horrendous sight.

My Dad had Louis against the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat.

"No!" I shout causing my Dad to turn and look at me.

"E-edward, run!" Louis yelled.

My heart stops when he calls me Edward, but I couldn't worry about that right now because my Dad was going to kill Louis, if I didn't do something.

My Dad had now dropped Louis, which sent slight relief through me. He began walking to me, cracking his knuckles as a new wave of terror now took over my body.

"Where you been boy?" He barks.

"I-i.." I stutter, as he walks up to me and punches me to the floor.

I grip my face, as he gets on top of me and punches me again. "You think you can just run away like that huh?" He punches me again. "Answer me!"

I groan in pain and my head moves to the side where I see Louis sneak to the table where his phone laid.

My Dad follows my gaze and gets up from me. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He asks Louis, as he walks to him.

I sit up clenching my teeth. " _Dad.._ "

"Shut up!" He yells at me then turns back to Louis.

I watch in horror as he attacks Louis fighting with him for the phone.

"Dad! Stop!" I yell trying not to lose my balance as I stand up.

The phone drops from Louis's hands and suddenly my Dad had Louis in a headlock.

"Dad!" I say holding my hands out to calm him. "Dad let Louis _go..please_." I slowly start to walk to them, which causes my Dad to only grip tighter so I stop. "Please."

My Dad looks up as if to think about it then shakes his head. "Nah."

I intake a sharp breath as I hear the snap of Louis's neck, and his body falls to the floor.

"Noo!" I scream.

 

"Harry! What? What's wrong?" Louis, asks as he barges in through the door.

I look around me to find myself still in bed, I sigh in relief as I try to contain my breathing.

"Haz, what's wrong? You're sweating like crazy. Did you have a bad dream again?" He asks, coming in the room and sits on the bed in front of me.

_Again?_

I nod my head gripping my collar, fanning my body. Then gasp as I remember my bruised eye. I casually try to cross my legs and lean my elbow on my leg as I cover the area underneath my eye with my fingers.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head. "I...No."

He nods slowly. "Okay.. well you scared the bejesus out of me. I thought someone broke in or something." He chuckles.

I give him a faint smile. 

He looks over at the clock on the stand. "Well it's 12:30. Want to do something today?"

I shrug. To be honest, I just wanted to stay in this comfortable bed all day. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they went home about a half hour ago."

"Home?"

"Yeah..those places people live in?" He says, and laughs.

"Oh. ha." I give him a small smile.

"I know you're hot with that shirt on." He states looking at my long sleeves.

"Aha..yeah." I quickly get up out of the bed, covering my eye with the back of my hand as I stretch. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Alright then. Hurry, so we can go get some brunch." He says leaving the room.

I walk into the bathroom. _Harry and Louis live together? Are they lovers?_ Of course they're not lovers Edward, they don't sleep in the same bed together. You can live with someone as just friends.

I shake my head at my stupidity as I step into the cool shower. After several minutes in the shower, I slip on a long white-sleeved shirt along with a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and my converse.

"Louis?" I call walking down the hallway, curious as to where his bedroom was.

"Yeah?" I hear him respond and follow the sound of his voice. I walk into his room where he sat on his bed on his phone. I look around his room, which was a bit similar to Harry's except for the color. Harry's room was kind of darker, compared to Louis's who's was much lighter. You could tell these boys had completely different tastes.

"Ready?" He asks me knocking me from my thoughts. I nod as he gets down from his bed and slips on his shoes....without socks?

I scrunch my eyebrows at the weird boy as he walks past me and out the room.

I follow him as he walks through the front door leaving me standing in the doorway. "Louis...um."

He turns and looks at me. "What? You don't have your key?"

I shake my head as he moves past me to lock the door. "I uh lost it."

"We'll just have to get you another one then." He smiles at his phone as we walk to the car, which I'm assuming is his. A dark red Range Rover. Well that's something you don't see everyday. Well for me, the car and the color. I look at my surroundings before I get in to the car, never really studying them till now, and now realizing that the mesmerizing neighborhood was a gated community.

"Eleanor says hi." We get in the car strapping ourselves in.

I wonder who Eleanor is. "Um, hello?"

Louis scrunches his eyebrows, smirks at me and chuckles. "Um, ok?" He mocks as he starts the car. "Wait." He says staring at me, he grabs my face, turning my head to face him. My heart immediately speeds up.

Shit shit shit.

"Harry, what happened to your eye?"

I exhale slightly in relief, thinking he recognized I wasn't... _you know_. Harry. 

Totally forgot about my eye.

"I uh ran into a wall."

"When was this?

"Yesterday. You didn't see it because I had that uh, stuff on." I say waving my finger around my face referring to the cover up. "Yeah."

He nods slowly. "Oh. Well then you should watch where your going next time Haz." He shakes his head and reaches in the compartment, pulling out a pair of shades. "Here wear these." I obey and put them on, my vision instantly becoming darker. "I cant believe you didn't think about covering that up." He mumbles.

Me either. How the hell did I forget? 

"So where do you want to eat? We could go to Nando's, but I'm pretty sure Niall would kill us if he finds out we went there without him."

I shrug. Hell if I know.

"I was thinking.." He says slowly, "We could uh..maybe invite Taylor..and uh me you, her and El, could grab a bite together?"

What am I supposed to say? "Sure?"

He grins. "Really?" I nod hesitantly.

"Alright then." He chuckles and starts driving. "Just text Taylor the deets and we'll pick her up."

Crap. "Um....I kind of broke my phone?" I cringe.

"Jesus Harry, again? That's like the fourth one this year!"

"I know. Sorry Lou."

_Did I just call him Lou?_

"Yeah yeah. Remind me to stop at Sprint on the way back so we can get you a new one." He says, tapping away on his phone which is really nice, btw.

Sucks, I've never had a cell phone before.

"I'm asking Eleanor, what Taylor's number is. She and Taylor met the other day when you..ran off. You just missed her cause she didn't stay long."

"Oh.."

"I text'd her, and her place is closer, so yeah were gonna pick her up first then Eleanor okay?" He tells me, looking over to me before slowing down at a light. I nodded in response just wanting to sit back and have the seat swallow me whole. What am I doing?

 

**\- H α r r y -**

 

"Harry Styles? What are you doing here?"

I smiled slightly at the woman who let me in the building, the lads and I had performed at yesterday. Well they. 

"I kind of left my phone here the other day."

"Oh." She replies. "Well go on up. Hopefully they haven't cleaned the rooms yet."

I nod, thanking her before the elevator doors closed and took me to the second floor.

Once I got off the elevator, remembering which room it was, I walked into it and there my phone was, still on the floor in the corner of the room.

I crouch down and pick up the pieces of it. The screen was completely shattered.

"Well shit." This is the fourth phone I've broken this year. I always end up breaking them somehow. Taking my anger out on something that's near me, which sadly always happens to be my phone. Oh and the wall- yeah punching the wall. Fucking aftermath hurts but hell, I'll learn someday. Maybe not.

I shake my head as I throw the phone into the trash, and leave the building.

 

**\- E d w α r d -**

 

"It's like she would never stop staring at me! And she made me so uncomfortable to the point where I tried to avoid her stare. So I turned around once it was my turn to order and its like I could feel her eyes burning into my back. Once I got my order, I turned around to leave and the woman was literally all up in my face! Like I could feel her breathing down my throat, that's how close she was. I say sorry to her and walked around her. And she literally, grabs my arse and says 'its ok doll face. Why don't we get out of here?' and I'm like oh my god is this woman serious?"

We all laugh as Louis explains this story about his awkward run in when a creepy woman. Louis and Eleanor sat together in the booth while me and Taylor sat across from them.

"So I said 'hey, is that Liam? Liam!' and she turns around to look." He laughs. "Once she did that, I bolted out of the shop. I swear that woman was about 60 something."

We laugh and I looked over to Taylor, who sat glaring at me. I swear this girl has been glaring at me ever since she got in the car. Harry and her must be having relationship problems at the moment or something.

So I do something without thinking, and put my hand over top of hers, which sat on the table.

She looks at me surprised, then at her hand, then at me again. Holy Hell. I even surprised myself. Harry owes me big-time.

She scrunched her eyebrows up. "What are you doing?"

"Um.." I gulped. "Holding your hand?"   
_How am I not stuttering right now?_

"Aw, isn't that cute!" Louis gushes as Eleanor laughs. Sweet girl, by the way.

I feel myself blush and look down at the table.

Taylor's fingers are suddenly intertwined in mine and I look at her, as she gives me a smile.

I smile and look over to Louis and Eleanor who were smiling to each other as Louis, placed a kiss on her forehead then nuzzled his face in her hair.

I chuckle, as the waitress came to our table with the check. "Here you are."

"Thank you love!" Louis sings, and lifts himself up to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket. "I got it this time Haz." He says, taking out two rather large bills.

"What no argument this time?" Eleanor teases me.

What? An argument back and forth with Louis about who should pay the bill or not when he has an 100 dollar bill lying on the table, and I have absolutely no type of change or bill in my pocket whatsoever? Yeah, um no thanks.

I give her a small smile. The waitress takes the bill and money and turns to go, but stops.

"Um, would you guys mind if I got an autograph from the three of you?" She asks seeming nervous.

"Sure love." Louis smiles.

"Of course darling." Taylor replies.

Wait. What?

The waitress smiles and hands Louis her pad and pen. Louis signs then hands them to me. I let go of Taylor's hand and nervously start to scribble down 'Edw' in cursive but quickly, scribble it out, and write 'Harry'. I hand it to Taylor who signs and gives it back to the waitress.

"Thank you." She cheeses, earning welcome's from us. "Bye, Eleanor." She smiles and walks away.

A sudden flash of light alarms me and I look over to Taylor's side to see a bunch of men taking pictures of us.

_What?_

"Well. That's our cue." Louis says, standing up and helping Eleanor up from her seat.

I do the same for Taylor and she holds onto my arm looking up at me with a sad expression. I give her a slight reassuring smile as we walk outside.

What the hell is going on??

The men where now huddled in the front of the entrance and the flashing lights seemed to be coming from every angel.

"Harry, Taylor! Over here!"

"Eleanor are you pregnant?!"

"Harry is it true your only dating Taylor for her money?!"

WHAT?

"Louis, when's Zayn and Perrie's wedding date?"

What? Zayn's getting married??

The four of us got into the car while Louis tries to drive through the parking lot of madmen. "I fucking hate them." Louis says, while Eleanor rubs his free hand. "Sometimes they can be a fucking pain in the arse with they're stupid fucking questions and they're stupid fucking camera's." He grumbles.

I mentally thank Louis, for the shades because if it weren't for them, I'd probably be blind right now.

After we dropped Eleanor off, we arrive at Taylor's house. "Walk me to my door?" She says to me. "Uhh..y-yeah." I nod and she slides out of the car. I look back at Louis, who's making kissing faces and disturbing noises from the drivers seat. I shake my head before getting out of the car.

I walk to Taylor who's already halfway to her door. We face each other once were on her step. "Nice house. Big." She looks over at Louis, and so do I and he seems to be focused on his phone.

Taylor suddenly grips my arm and tugs me into her house. Oh no. I'm not ready for this. I mean she's a beautiful girl and all but..

"Taylor-"

"Shut up." She spats, which throws me completely off guard.

_What the fuck?_

"What's your deal Styles? Hm? What are you up to? Holding my hand in public when the paps weren't even around at the time. What gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"And take these damned glasses off! You had them on all day!" She shouts, snatching the shades from my face. She gasps as soon as she sees my eye. "What happened to you?" She whispers. "Did I do that?" Her hand goes to her mouth. "No wait, I punched you in your mouth." She snorts.

I grow angry and frown, snatching the glasses from her hand. "Goodbye Taylor." I say harshly to her and reach for the doorknob.

"Wait!" She puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back into the wall. "Answer my question."

"I said I don't know what you're talking about." I growl, giving her a glare and receiving one back from her as I leave her house.

I don't know what kind of relationship her and Harry have, but I know one thing, she's bipolar as fuck.

And someone I don't want to be involved with.


	17. - Seventeɘn | -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short. Sorry.

" **B** ye!" The girl says, giggling as I finished paying for my new phone. I wink at her as I picked up my bag. Once I left the store I sat in my car, stretching my arms over the steering wheel, I laid my head on it.

_How could my mum not have told me about this? This just isn't like her.._

I thought about calling the boys realizing they must be worried about me and wondering where I am. I also realize, that they're probably pissed off at me for ditching and blowing off the show. So I'll save the arguing and lecturing for later. I toss the bag with my phone into the passenger seat.

And then there's Paul. I sigh. I know he's gunna be on my arse. And then there's Taylor. Management is gonna be on my arse also, if they don't see me hanging out with that girl.

"Fucking hell." I groan.

I groan loudly, my head falling down onto the steering wheel. My head hits the horn, and it sounds off and continues to do so as I become too lazy and idle to lift my head.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually there's knocking on my car window. I lift my head, the horn stopping.

I look to my right and there's an old woman staring at me as well as other people across the parking lot in front of the store. I roll my window down and force a smile towards the woman.

"Are you alright son?"

I nod. "Yes ma'am."

"Ya sure? Your horn was going off for quite awhile."

I nod again. "I'm alright."

"Ok." She squints at me. "Hey don't I know you?"

I chuckle. "Maybe. I'm in a band. One Direction."

"Ahh yes! That band my granddaughter loves! She loves you. She's here with me and my husband. They're in the car. Would you mind taking a picture with her?"

I smile. "No, not at all."

"Good. Your name is Zen right?"

"No, I-" Before I could finish my sentence, she was already off to her car.

I get out of the car and smile at the young girl as they approach.

"Look sweetie, look who it is." Her grandmother smiles.

The young girl's eyes light up as she lays sight on me. I stoop down and smile at her as she slowly walks to me. When she reaches me, she touches my face in awe, as if she didn't think I was real and runs her fingers along my eyebrow to my cheek.

"Harry!" She gushes and I laugh in awe as she throws her arms around my neck.

"Hello love, what's your name?" I ask her, picking her up as I stand, propping her on my hip.

"Sophie." She says so softly, that I almost didn't hear it leave her lips.

"Hi Sophie, I'm Harry." I smile earning a wide smile from her.

"I know." She giggles. 

"How old are you love?"

"Six." She holds up six fingers.

I laugh. "Your adorable." She smiles and hides her face in my neck as her grandmother takes out her phone and takes pictures.

"Harry?" He grandmother says. 

I raise my brows, taking my attention off Sophie. "Yes ma'am?"

"I remember now. From the park, the other day. When I saw you."

"Um.." I frown in confusion. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

She shakes her head. "I remember faces."

I shrug. "I haven't been to a park in years ma'am." I put Sophie down on her feet and I shrug again. "Couldn't have been me."

She glares at me as if she were trying to remember. "Alright. If you say so, but whoever it was, looked a hell of a lot like you, I tell ya that."

I smile at the woman as I stoop down to Sophie's height. "It was nice meeting you Sophie." I dab her nose with my finger. She giggles and throws her arms around my neck once again. I embrace her in a hug wrapping my arms around her. Then I lean back and place a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and shies away grabbing ahold of her grandmothers leg as I stand up and say goodbye to them both.

"Bye Harry!" I hear Sophie shout as Im in my car, beginning to pull off. I honk and wave as I drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting another chapter tomorrow.


	18. - Eighteɘn | -

**\- E d w α r d -**

 

" **Y** ou sure you don't want the white one instead? I mean we could always turn around."

"No, this ones perfect." I say in awe, admiring my new first iPhone. My first phone period.

"I thought you were tired of the black one?"

I shrug. "No." I murmur as Louis parks in the garage.

"I already texted Liam and the other's to let them know that you have a new number." Louis gets out of the car, and I do the same putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing the box it came in.

"Hey Haz?" I walk around the car to Louis.

"Where's your car?"

My heart starts to race as we both stare at the empty spot in the garage.

Shit.

"Does Niall have it again?"

I exhale. " _Yeah_."

"Oh okay." We both head through the door inside the garage that leads you straight through the house, me staying back a bit, walking slower than Louis, as I start to feel a bit uneasy for some reason. We walk through the living room, Louis heading in the kitchen as I stay where I am.

"I'm hungry, you hungry?" He asks, while opening cabinets.

I frown, smiling a bit. "We just ate Louis."

"Yeah, like five hours ago!" He slams the cabinet shut. "Lets go to Nando's."

"Nando's?" Louis and I scream as a blonde head peaks out from the cabinet, underneath the sink, beside Louis's leg.

"Niall! _Fucking Christ_ , what the hell are you doing in the cabinet?" Louis yells.

"I was waiting for you guys to get back." He sighs, climbing out of the cabinet. "I ate some of your chicken casserole by the way Harry or maybe all of it- but that doesn't matter. Anyways, when you guys _finally_ got here, I decided to hide and scare you ahaha."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Louis, then back at Niall. We both stare at him.

"So you waited for us, for _nine hours?_ " Louis asked.

" _Yeahhh..._ " He responded.

"I swear, it still baffles me that, that isn't your real hair color." Louis leaves the kitchen.

Wait. _Niall's not really blonde?_

I look at Niall, as he stands there with a slight smile on his face, which soon falls into a frown, his brows furrowing.

I can't help but feel protective over the small _not actually blonde_ lad as he looks up from straightening out his shirt, and gives me a small smile.

I turn and walk into the living room where Louis, sat turning on TV. I snatch the remote from him and shut the TV off.

"Haz? Why'd you-"

"Go apologize to Niall." I demand.

" _What?_ "

"Go apologize to Niall."

"What did I do?"

" _Really?_ A blonde joke Louis? That was rude."

"I was only joking with him Haz, you know that."

"Well you hurt his feelings."

He pauses. "I did?"

I nod. "He didn't exactly say it, but it showed on his face."

Louis looked down at his hands.

"Guys?" We looked up at Niall, who had just entered the room.

"I'm gunna go." He says, pointing his thumb towards the door.

" _Niall_." Louis groans. "Don't go."

He gets up from the couch and hugs Niall, as Niall just stands there looking bewildered. "I'm sorry." I hear Louis murmur into Niall's shoulder. Niall looks at me with raised eyebrows and I just shrug.

"I'll try to cut down on the jokes ok?" "OK?" Louis said louder shaking Niall when he didn't respond. Niall chuckled. "Ok Lou."

"Hug me _baaack!_ " Louis whines.

Niall laughs hugging him back.

I smiled at them as I felt a vibration in my arse.

_Why the hell is my arse vibrating?_

Ohh. _Haha._ I felt stupid as I took my phone from my back pocket.

HOLY SHIT.

_145 text messages?_

I gawk at my phone as Louis starts talking to me. "Harry, by the way I told everyone that I could tell about you getting a new number."

" _I see_." I murmur.

"Yeah, so how about that Nando's?" Niall says grinning while rubbing his hands together.

Louis shrugs. "Why not. You in Harry?"

I nod following them out the door. "What time is it?" Louis asks.

"Eight." Niall says.

"Here." Louis says digging in the flowerpot near the door and handing me a silver key. "Just use the spare." He shakes the dirt off his hand. I thank him.

"Why didn't we just walk the other way to get to the garage?" Niall asks, chuckling.

"Good question." Louis shrugs as the three of us wait for the garage door to lift. 

_Shit._ I forgot I told Louis that Niall had the car! He's gonna find out I lied. The both of them!

I stand shaking, as the door lifts and I almost drop to my knees, instantly feeling sick to my stomach as I see a black Range Rover parked right next to Louis's red one.

"Harry are you alright? You don't look too good." Niall says, as he looks at me with concern.

I swallow, nodding " _Yeah,_ " I breathe shakily, running my hand through my hair.

"We'll take my car." Louis says walking to his car, unlocking it and getting in.

_When I told Louis that Niall had the car... half of me is relieved that he doesn't seem to remember that the car wasn't there when we got here, considering Niall has basically been in the house all day. But that doesn't explain why the cars here now..._

I freeze as realization suddenly hits me like a punch in the stomach. I intake a sharp breath, hands shaking, as I grab Niall and pull him back before he could follow in Louis' tracks. He gives me a startled look, probably because of how hard I pulled him.

"S-sorry, Niall, how did you get here?"

"My brother dropped me off, why?"

Louis beeps his horn and sticks his head out the window. "Guys hurry up, I'm starving!"

I swallow, as my eyes dart over to the black Range Rover. It's license plate reading: **HAR1994**. And that's when I begin to really panic.

"Hello?" A deep voice calls from the door of the garage. "Lou?" 

I bit my lip as I looked at Niall with wide panicked eyes, and he looks right back at me. Confusion was written on his face as he frowned, head slightly tilted to the side.

"Harry?"


	19. - Nineteɘn | -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

_I swallow, as my eyes dart over to the black Range Rover. It's license plate reading: **HAR1994**. And that's when I begin to really panic._

_"Hello?" A deep voice calls from the door of the garage. "Lou?"_

_I bit my lip as I looked at Niall with wide panicked eyes, and he looks right back at me. Confusion was written on his face as he frowned, head slightly tilted to the side._

_"Harry?"_

" **A** re you okay?" Niall asks, concerned. "You don't look so good."

"Liam, mate what are you doing here?" Louis says.

I sigh in relief that it was just Liam but don't take any chances as I quickly run beside the black Range Rover before Liam could see me.

"Just came to see what you guys were up to." Liam replies.

I stoop down beside the car, ignoring the confused look Niall was giving me as I frantically waved my arms out to him, pushing my hands forward signaling for him to step back.

He furrowed his eyebrows but thankfully obeyed. _Farther._ I mouthed.

"I stopped by here earlier..."

I kept waving my hands telling him to keep going. The farther he was, the less he could hear of the lies Louis might be telling Liam. I stopped waving my hands once Niall was practically in the middle of the street. I signaled him an 'OK' with my hand then leaned my head back against the car, my heart racing against my chest.

"Wait- Niall why are you in the middle of the street?" Louis called.

Niall was about to respond until someone beeped their horn at him. He yelled something at them in Irish I presume, because I honestly never heard that word before. Then he moved out of the way onto the sidewalk.

"Lou?" I heard a deep raspy voice call.

I gasp and roll underneath the car watching as a pair of brown boots walk beside the car. I know for a fact that, that isn't Zack- I mean Zayn. I wouldn't expect him to wear those type of shoes, and plus his voice was completely different. It was smooth not raspy.

"Yeah?" Louis responds.

"Hey." The voice says.

" _Hey?_ " You could hear the confusion evident in Louis' voice.

"Niall, may I ask why you were in the middle of the street?" Liam asks.

My heart again, started to beat rapidly.

The pair of boots were close to the car, letting me know they were now leaning on it.

"What?" I hear them say. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

_That voice sounds oddly familiar.._

"You told me to-"

Without really thinking it through, I quickly lift up trying to make a distraction, my head hitting the bottom of the car, causing the alarm to go off. " _Ah, fuck!_ " I hiss, my eyes widening as I slap both my hands over my mouth.

"What the hell?"

The brown boots quickly disappear as they get into the car, turning off the alarm.

"That was strange."

"Anyways you guys still want to go to Nando's?"

"Course." Niall says.

"Okay, Liam you wanna come along?"

"Sure, I'll follow you guys there."

"Come on Haz."

"Um..nah you guys go ahead. I'm gunna stay in. Get some rest."

Wait. _Haz?_

"You sure?"

_Is that Harry?_

"Yeah, you guys have fun."

"Wait- Harry...weren't you just wearing..." Niall says. He sighs. "Never mind. I think I'm losing it."

"Alright lads." Louis car starts and the passenger door shuts. I watch Liam's feet walk out of the garage. Louis's car then backs out and the garage door slowly closes down.

I stay laid on my stomach listening to the movements above me. Slowly removing my hands from my mouth in fear and wonder. I was so close to the guy that changed my life within just _two days_ , without even knowing it.

Something deep down inside of me was chanting, _Get up! Now's your chance!_ and I so badly just wanted to just get up and say _Hey! I'm Edward. And people think I'm you._ But I don't have the type of guts to do that. Though I really really, want to see what this Harry guy looks like.

_Do I actually look like him?_

_Does he actually look like me?_

Brown boots land on the ground and the car door shuts. I watch Harry's legs as he walks into the house, closing the door behind him. I then hear a clicking sound. Wait. "No, no no no no." I roll from underneath the car getting up to run to the door, twisting the knob. "No no, _shit!_ " I hiss.

I was locked in.

And who knew how long that'd be for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Posting again later today.


	20. - Tweɘnty | -

**\- H α r r y -**

 

I walk from the kitchen to my room munching on a banana. As I enter my room, I shut on the light, the banana dropping from my hand as I still.

Looking around my room, there were clothes scattered all over the floor, and the bed was also messily made.

"You've got to be kidding me.." I say loudly. I walk farther in, my eyes widening as my sight lands on cabinet doors and drawers left open as well as the clothes hamper. The toothpaste in the bathroom was left unscrewed without its top lying in the sink, and there was _Hii_ along with _:)_ drawn on the mirror that seemed to be from a day or two ago from someone taking a hot shower seeing as it was slightly faded.

" _Hi?_ " I growl. "Is this some kind of _joke? _Who the _fuck_ was in my room?" I shout.__

Louis is the first person that instantly pops into my head. He's the only person who's this messy. But then there's Niall. 

I quickly get a rag wiping away at the mirror, then fix the toothpaste and close the cabinets. 

The boys know to not come into my room when I'm not here.

"They're wearing my _fucking clothes?_ " I say irritated.

I frantically pick up the clothes around the hamper along with the ones scattered around the room and shove them into the hamper.

I angrily tug the sheets off my bed but I freeze when something red catches my eye.

"Is that..?" I whisper, leaning forward a bit to inspect it more.

It was a bit hard to tell, since my sheets were dark. I pull the sheet closer to my face, not thinking clearly as my nose touches the dark patch. I twist my nose up in disgust, and yell as I throw the sheets across the room then wipe at my nose harshly with the bottom of my shirt.

_Oh wow. Nice. Just great. They also had the nerve to have a random groupie in my bed on her period, ruining my specially made Gucci sheets!_

I sigh aloud running my hands through my hair aggressively. I then walk to the sheets and snatch up the pillow cases, carrying them to the washing room. I drop them in along with detergent and press start. I sigh running my fingers through my hair as I drop down to the floor leaning my back against the machine.

_I need a vacation._

_I'm too stressed out._

_I mean the lads wont even care that I'm gone. They didn't even show concern about me being gone these past couple days. I guess they're mad at me? Of course they're mad at me... I bailed on them before a show. I mean why else would they basically trash my room! And the way Louis spoke to me.. Like he was questioning why I was even speaking to him._

I sigh. At this point, I don't even care anymore. 

I shake my head as I dig my phone from my pocket and go onto Twitter and tweet. 

' **Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles 4s

A vacation sounds good right about now yeah? x.

I read a few of the responses, some agreeing with me, others asking me to take them with me. I chuckle at a fan who's response was she'd travel along in my suitcase if she has to.

Walking back into my room, I take a quick shower, then pack my things. I put my sheets in the dryer, and text Louis, asking if he could do me a favor. Since I was leaving, I'd need the sheets taken from the dryer, folded, and put away so that they won't get even more ruined. Im about to just give up on waiting for him to respond, and just ask Liam, till he finally texts me back, surprising me with his response.

_Who is this ??_

 

I don't text back.


End file.
